


Untitled III

by Elanderson85



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Cancer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanderson85/pseuds/Elanderson85
Summary: My original characters are my own, all others are not mine and their likeness is pure chance.Enjoy the story. It's going to be a super slow burn, but I want to grow this relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Bryce hated being late. It didn’t matter the function or event, she was always on time. And though she was not excited about her appointment this morning, she refused to show up late. She pushed the ‘up’ button on the elevator and examined her reflection. She could have looked better this morning. The simple black tights and over sized sweater were comfortable in the brisk October weather, and she had pulled her hair up off of her shoulders and out of her face as she rushed out the door. 

The elevator doors opened with a ding, and she felt her heart sink, regretting not asking her sister to join her for the visit. As she stepped on the elevator and the doors began to close, she heard someone calling for her to hold the door.

“Please, hold the lift!”

Bryce reached and pushed the ‘door open’ button as the doors popped back open.

“Thank You.”

“No Problem.”

They stood in silence as they ascending up 9 floors, Bryce still not looking up at the stranger in the elevator. Her mind was so preoccupied with the pending visit that she hadn’t noticed the company she kept. Just as the floor 11 illuminated, the box shook, the lights flicked, and the elevator came to a complete stop. 

“Umm… did the elevator just stop?” 

“It appears so, let me try to phone for help.”

Bryce couldn’t help the look of surprise on her face as she looked up and saw Tom Hiddleston standing next to her. Any other day, she would have been put together and ready to meet him, but this morning she felt overwhelmed.

“Hello, yes, I am here in the building and the lift has stopped between floors. Can you send someone to check on it? There is a woman here with me, and I’m sure she is anxious to get to her destination as well.” Tom glanced in her direction with a half-smile. 

Once he hung up the phone he turned to Bryce, “my friend said that he would have building maintenance on this right away…. Hopefully we’re not stuck in here for too long.”  
They stood in silence for a while, facing the doors, willing for them to open. After 10 minutes of no movement and anxiously scrolling through their phones, Tom turned to Bryce, “so, what plans are being delayed for you this morning?”

“A doctor’s appointment.” Bryce said dryly, still looking down at her phone. 

“Isn’t it crazy the vast difference in businesses you find in one of these high rise buildings? 33 floors and there is, apparently, a doctor’s office, a talent agency, and I wonder what else here?” Tom turned towards Bryce with a smile on his face, “what else do you think goes on in this building?”

“…umm, I don’t know…” Bryce looked at him, not expecting to see the bright smile on his face, “maybe an attorney’s office?”

“Yes, definitely.” He smiled. “Hi, I’m Tom.” He stretched his hand out.

Bryce grabbed his hand, “I’m Bryce. Nice to meet you.”

Bryce looked down at her phone for the time and felt her heart rate increase as she realized she was now 8 minutes late for her appointment. 

“Fuck,” she said under her breathe. 

“Pardon me?” Tom asked.

“oh...umm…nothing. I just realized I’m late for my appointment.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be out of here in no time. No need tensing over circumstance we can’t control, right?” Tom flashed his wide grin.

Bryce glanced at him with a small smile as she let her body slide down the wall of the elevator and sit on the ground. 

After an hour and a half passed, and a dead cell phone battery, Bryce was beginning to panic. Tom, on the other hand, maintained his positive disposition. 

“If you need to use my mobile to make a call, please feel free. I still have plenty of battery life. I can’t believe it has taken this long for them to get to us…” Tom looked at Bryce as she sat quietly across from him. “What do you do, Bryce?”

“I do a couple of different things. Community organizing. Run a speak-easy-“

“Wait. You run an underground pub?” Tom laughed, “really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I thought I had an interesting trade.”

“Oh, I’m sure your work is way more interesting than mine... visiting different locations for filming, working with so many legends…” Bryce started.

“How do you know what I do for work?”

Bryce rolled her eyes at his question, “c’mon…are you trying to be incognito?”

Tom laughed, “no, not incognito, but you just, didn’t…”

“I didn’t fawn over you and cream my panties?”

“No. I wasn’t saying you should,” Tom couldn’t help but laugh, “- you’ve just been so calm and to yourself.”

“I considered bringing my sister with me today, she is a huge fan. This would have been a very different experience…not that it hasn’t been eventful…”

“It hasn’t been that eventful, you’ve sat in a lift for almost two hours.”

Tom smiled at Bryce, “Tell me about the speak-easy you run.”

“My sister and I inherited it from my Aunt and Uncle about 10 years ago. I was still in business school and then ‘bam’ a business was dropped in my lap. We book local blues and big brass and can hold about 30 people….” She looked up at him listening to her intently. “I can’t really tell you too much more. It is a speak easy, after all, supposed to be kept pretty quiet. You can only visit with an invite.”

“I’m sure you know someone who can pull some strings and get me an invite.”

“Maybe. I do the business portion, back of the house stuff… Cole is more of the face of it all.”

“Cole? Is that your sister?”

“Yep. Twin sister.” Bryce saw Tom’s eyes light up, “fraternal twins. We don’t look very much a like in my opinion. No more than any other sisters.”

“Your names are-“

“They’re different for women, right?”

“I was going to say they are…well…yes, they are different. What’s the story behind them?”

“Well Cole is our mother’s maiden name, and Bryce is our father’s middle name. She usually calls me ‘B’ and I call her ‘Lee’ though. Silly nicknames that stick. I guess our parents wanted to make sure those names lived on…” she sat silently for a moment, thinking about her parent’s wish for her. “What about you? I’ve been talking about myself.”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, “everything you need to know about me you can learn on the internet.”

“I want to know what you want me to know, not what the internet wants me to know.”

Tom thought about it for a moment, “I work in theater, and am a lover of the cinema. Also, classic literature…” he thought again, “and I love a good small pub. You know a place that is kept quiet and is never too crowded?”

Bryce laughed. “I’m not inviting you. The last thing my little club needs is for Tom Hiddleston to show up and then everyone is trying to get in. Our members would hate it.”

Tom grabbed his chest in a dramatic jester, “ouch. You know how to put a chap in his place.”

“Oh please. I’m sure you couldn’t care less about it-“ Bryce was interrupted as the elevator started to move again, “ah! It’s moving!”

Tom and Bryce both stood, Bryce gathering her bag from the ground. Bryce wasn’t sure if she was excited to finally be getting to her appointment or if she should just go home and try again another day. 

“Well Bryce, It was a pleasure to meet you. Best person to spend two hours locked in a box with.” Tom smiled as the doors opened on the 17th floor.

“Yea, no one will ever believe that I got to spend this time with you, especially not Cole. Too bad my phone died, otherwise I would get a photo.” Bryce walked off the elevator.

“Bryce, you are delightful. Hopefully our paths cross again in your establishment and I hope your appointment goes well!”

“Me too, Fingers crossed the scan comes back cancer free….” Bryce said as she waved and walked away. 

As the doors begin to close Tom’s eyes widened at hearing her omission. He stuck his foot in the door to keep it from closing, “Wait. You’re going in for a cancer screening? Alone?”

Tom stepped off the elevator and stood in front of her. “Bryce, would you like some company?”

She took a small step back from Tom. She didn’t expect him to react in such a compassionate way. She reserved her vulnerability for Cole and now she’d gone and told her business to Tom fucking Hiddleston. 

“Tom, that’s not necessary. I’ve been dealing with this for the past year, I should be ok.”

“A Year?” Tom looked heart broken. “Bryce, what type of cancer?”

Bryce walked over to the bench seat in the hallway and sighed heavily, “cervical cancer. I was diagnosed last May with stage 2. I’ve gone through treatments, including chemo and radiation. My last scan I was almost cancer free, but still needed a couple of weeks of treatment. This is, hopefully, my last final scan and I will be told I’m cancer free.” Bryce could see the look of concern on Tom’s face. “Cole was gonna come with me, but she had a conference with my nephew’s teacher.”

Tom looked at Bryce in disbelief. Looking at the woman sitting next to him, trying to understand how she had persevered through what she had. In that moment he wanted to protect her. “Bryce, I’m going with you. No matter what the news is, you shouldn’t have to hear it alone. Stranger or not. I’m not taking ‘NO’ for an answer.”  
\----------------

The restaurant was quiet and brightly lit. Bryce sipped her iced tea and tapped her finger on the table. Not the news she was hoping for today. Another six treatment sessions, but she was almost done. She needed to call her parents and sister about the appointment, but found herself sitting here waiting for Tom to return from the restroom. She was grateful he’d insisted to stay with her through her appointment…and insisted to take her to lunch to cheer her up after the news wasn’t what she wanted. 

“So, radiation again next Tuesday?” He asked finding his seat.

“Yea, looks like it.”

“I’m going to send you an email with all of my contact information in it. Please let me know how you are and send updates. I’m in the city over the next eight weeks filming and I’d like to know that you are alright.” 

“You’ll be here filming, I’m sure the last thing you’ll want is to get an email from a random woman about her cancer treatment.”

“Darling, we’ve spent two hours stuck together in a very small space, strangers no more. And you’re wrong. I’d like to know that you are getting the best care and that you’ve got the support you need as you go through this ordeal. It doesn’t sound like it’s been an easy year.”

They exchanged contact information and Bryce made her way home to charge her phone and call her family. 

“B, I’m sorry I missed it. And I’m sorry the news wasn’t better. I know you just want this to be over.” Cole said over the phone.

“Yea, it’s not great. It’s ok, though, Lee… Knox’s teacher needed you, that’s important. I wasn’t alone. I met a new friend who stayed with me. It was fine.”

“You met a new friend? Where? When?”

“I got stuck in an elevator at the office for, like, two hours. I was stuck in there with someone else. And when he found out I was going in for my screening he insisted on coming with me. And then insisted on taking me to lunch…. It was nice.”

Bryce could hear her sister giggle on the other end of the phone, “Okay Bryce. You going to see him again?”

“No, it’s not like that. It was a nice gesture to a stranger. Nothing more.”  
\-----------

Tom was standing in his trailer pacing. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Bryce over the last two days. She was interesting, very smart, resilient and strong, and very beautiful. 

“Just send her an email, Thomas,” he said to himself. 

Sitting down, he reached for his laptop and began typing.

From: twhiddleston  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: Checking In {Thursday, October 12, 2017 7:52am}  
Good Morning Bryce,  
I hope this message finds you well and in good spirits.  
The last two days have been busy for me here on set. Call time has been 4am every morning and I haven’t gotten back to my condo before 11pm each night. It’s always fun on the Marvel set. And this is the first time I’ve gotten to work with Ben, with Marvel, that is. It’s great to have him added to the family and to see Sophie and the boys.  
As always, Rob and Chris Squared are full of pranks and surprises. You’d think we were all teenagers away at boarding school the way they act sometimes. It’s also been really cool to have Chadwick join on. Him, and Sam and Don and Mack have bonded a lot; I can’t imagine how good it must feel to be a black superhero in this political climate.  
I’m ready to be done though. I think Loki has run his course in my life. It’s been a fun ride and I’ve made great bonds with wonderful actors, but I’m ready to move passed this part of my life. Last month I got to perform on the RADA stage and to be reminded of how much I love it and that feeling.  
I was thinking, last night, how much I could have used a good drink in a small private pub, but couldn’t think of a nice place to go. Do you have any ideas? I’d love to unwind a bit this weekend. How are you feeling? How can I help you get ready for Tuesday? Please let me know. I’d like to be of service if I can.  
Your Friend,   
Tom

 

From: bmacwood  
To: twhiddleston  
Subject: RE: Checking In {Sunday, October 15, 2017 1:17pm}  
Hi Tom-  
This was a nice surprise. I apologize for it taking me a couple of days to get back to you, I’ve not been handling the news very well. I was so sure that this part of my life was over and done. I’ve endured so much this past year and I was ready to move on. But I’m still here in it and it sucks.  
Now, when you say Ben, would you be referring to Benedict Cumberbatch? I’m obsessed with Sherlock. LOVE IT! Also, Chris Squared? Evans and Hemsworth? Pratt and Evans? Tell me more please. And YES! The Black Panther movie looks fantastic… I bet those actors are all a lot of fun to be around. I can see it being tiring though.   
If you want my unsolicited opinion, I think you have to enjoy the ride with Marvel. Don’t rush it. Don’t take it for granted. Don’t isolate the fans by trying to distance yourself. BUT, start to look for work that is going to be fulfilling. I just don’t want you to let these moments pass you by because you are too busy looking to something new.   
Tom, I’ve already told you I’m not inviting you the bar. But, I can recommend a couple of other places for you and the cast. I have some colleagues in the business that would love to see a group of you visit.   
Thanks for checking in on me. I appreciate it, you’ve definitely gone above the responsibilities of a stranger in an elevator.   
Cheers!  
B-


	2. Chapter 2

From: twhiddleston  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: Today’s Appointment {Tuesday, October 17, 2017 3:07am}  
Bryce, just sending some good vibes for your treatment later this morning. It’s really late (or very early depending on how you look at it) so this will be brief, but I’m thinking about you. Please let me know if I can see you this evening. I should be done at 1 this afternoon and would like to take you to dinner. Please call me if you are feeling up to it. –Tom

This was Bryce’s first treatment in two months. It was hard and when she was done, all she wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep. Cole had taken her to her appointment and made sure that she made it home and had everything she needed, “B, I’m bringing you some water. Do you think you can eat anything?”

“No. I just want to sleep.” She laid in her bed and tried to get comfortable. Her joints and muscles were sore and vertigo had started to set in. The blurriness to her vision had gotten worse from the last time. “Lee, hurry and bring the pills for nausea!”

In her state, Bryce hadn’t noticed the knock at the door and the subsequent yelp of surprise. She thought maybe she was hearing things when there seemed to be the whisper of a second voice coming from her kitchen. 

“Cole? Is everything alright? Is there someone else here? Send them away…”

There was some time before she heard her sister’s voice in the doorway, “Hey honey, everything is alright. I’ve brought you some water and your medication.” Cole hesitated before she continued, “umm… you have a visitor.”

“Lee, I can’t manage a visitor right now. Please. Plus, I’m just going to sleep. Just send them away.” Bryce rolled over on her side and felt herself get more agitated with the idea of someone else seeing her in this state.

“Ok, we’ll leave you alone. Your medicine is on the table. Sleep and call if you need anything.” 

It wasn’t until 4pm that Bryce woke up. Her vision was better and the vertigo had subsided, but she felt the nausea build up and knew she had to make her way to the bathroom, fast. She moved as quickly as she could. Thankfully she made it to the toilet just in time. This was not something she missed. This was something that she hated. She hated always being sick and feeling like she was going to vomit. She sat on the bathroom floor for a moment to catch her breath.

Standing up to grab her toothbrush, Bryce noticed a note written on her mirror in dry erase marker:  
‘B- if this time around is anything like the last, your first stop will be the bathroom. I hate that for you. Here is a heads up that you are not alone in the house. Your visitor insisted on staying until you woke up to make sure you were ok. There is a conversation to be had about this later, BTW. Xoxo- Lee’

Bryce looked at the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Who the hell was in her house? Someone comfortable enough for Cole to leave them there, but who? She washed her face and pulled her robe on. Walking down the hall into the living room she saw a pair of feet clad in gray boots crossed at the ankles and hanging off her sofa. As she rounded the corner, she saw Tom stretched out and asleep. A smile spread across her lips as she tip-toed into the kitchen to refill her water. Once she had her cup filled and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge for Tom, she sat in the chaise lounge across from the sofa and looked at him. 

“Ehem!”

Tom blinked for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and then turning to see Bryce folded up in the chair staring at him, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” She said taking a gulp of water.

“Bryce, how are you feeling? What are you doing out of bed?” Tom rushed to sit up.

“I’m ok. Par for the course… what are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?”

Tom felt his cheeks turn red as he started to recount how he had tracked her address, “well, I-“. He stuttered for a moment, “I, umm… I went back to your doctor’s office and flirted with the reception staff until they gave me your information.”

“Ok, well that’s a problem,” was the only thing Bryce could manage to get out, rolling her eyes. 

“I know it was really invasive, I was very worried about you this morning. On set I couldn’t concentrate and I wanted to see how you were.” He walked over and sat on the ottoman in front of her. “I met Cole. She gave a little screamed when she opened the door. But she was lovely. A bit upset with you for not telling her that you’d met me.”

“I’m fine, Tom. I’m used to it, really. Very sweet of you to check on me. But I know you have other plans for your afternoon off. Why don’t you go have a drink? I know a great little bar, not a lot of traffic. I think I can manage to get you an invite if you’d like.” Bryce smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

“That’s tempting, and you know it is. But I told your sister I would sit with you for a while and make sure you were all set for the night and I plan on doing that. So… can you eat anything?”

“No. I have zero appetite. But there are menus in the kitchen if you want to order something for yourself.” Bryce put her hand on Tom’s shoulder, “look, I really appreciate this. But I’m probably just going to lay in my bed and watch reality tv and fall asleep. Please, don’t feel like you have to stay.”

“I don’t. I want to stay. I can sit out here and find something to read or entertain myself with my phone, but I’d like to stay a while.”

Bryce sighed and rolled her eyes, “you don’t have to sit out here. You can come in the bedroom with me. But no shoes on the bed…or on my couch again! And you can’t say I didn’t warn you if I fall asleep again.”

After a couple of hours of chatting about filming and the bar, and a few episodes of Real Housewives of Atlanta, Bryce fell asleep again. Tom gathered his watch, wallet, and phone off the bedside table and pulled his boots on. He looked back at Bryce before we walked down the hall and out the front door. 

When the night air hit him, his thoughts came into focus, “Thomas, she is not thinking about romance.” He shook his head and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. “Friends. You’ll have to be happy with being friends.”  
\------------

From: twhiddleston  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: A Night Out? {Friday, October 21, 2017 10:38am}  
Good Morning!  
How are you feeling today? I was hoping to get the chance to see you this evening. Maybe grab dinner and have a walk around Piedmont park?  
If you aren’t up for it, I understand, but thought it might be nice to get out of the house. I’m done here around 6 tonight and can be on your doorstep by 7. What do you say? – Tom

 

From: bmacwood  
To:twhiddleston  
Subject: RE: A Night Out? {Friday, October 21, 2017 10:45am}  
Hey Tom!  
You know you can call or text me. I feel like next thing you’re gonna do is send me an actual parcel through the mail system. I’m feeling much better, much more like myself. That’s the problem though, after three days I feel fine, and then I have to do it all over again in less than a week. It’s exhausting.  
Dinner sounds good, but I don’t think I can go for that walk, I have to open the bar by 9 tonight. Cole is off with her family. How about I meet you at Dressler’s at 7? It’s right off of Auburn Avenue. Text me your answer! – B

 

Tom: Dressler’s sounds perfect. I’ll see you at 7. [11:00am]

Bryce: Great. And thanks for checking on me. You’ve become a better friend in a week than people I’ve known for 30 years. See you later! [11:07am]

“Was that Tom?” Cole looked over at Bryce from across the desk in their office.

“Yea. We are going to go to dinner tonight when he gets done on set.”

“So you are dating Tom Hiddleston?”

“No!” Bryce retorted, her nose scrunched. “I hope that’s not what he thinks. He’s been very nice this past week and I could see us being friends.”

“Ok. You are, seriously, the only woman I know who would get offended at the thought of dating Tom Hiddleston. He clearly likes you.”

“Lee, you know that dating is the furthest thing from my mind right now. Not while I’m dealing with all of this stuff. Honestly, I think he knows it too. Maybe he just needs someone real in his life while he is here filming. I don’t think it’s what you are thinking. It’s probably more pity than anything. Oh…and him wanting the password to the bar one night.”

“You should give it to him. Tell him to invite the whole cast. We can close it to members for a night to accommodate them. That would be great for us.”

Bryce shook her head at her sister, “maybe, we’ll see. Either way, he knows this is a friend thing. I’m dealing with radiation and being really sick, no one wants to put up with this mess.”

“I dunno. I’m not so sure about that.” Cole tossed her iPad in her bag and got up to leave, “but maybe you’re right. He’s only here for another couple of weeks. It probably wouldn’t go anywhere anyhow… Love you. Have fun tonight. Marky and Ash are on for bartenders, they’ll be here at 8. Let me know if you need anything.”  
\-----------

Six o’clock came and went without Tom realizing it. It wasn’t until 6:45 that he was finally heading back to the condo to change, “fucking hell, I’m late.”

He pulled outside the restaurant around 7:42, and rushed in to find Bryce sitting with a glass of water, signing the bill and getting ready to leave.

“Bryce, I’m so sorry. We got out much later than I had expected and my phone died. I tried to charge it in the car on the way over….”

“Hey! Take it easy, it’s fine. I assumed that things could run a little late. I ordered you a drink…”Bryce said motioning to the glass half full of amber liquid, “but it’s probably watered down now that the ice has melted.”

“That was very thoughtful. Please let me cover the bill…” Tom started as he tried to take the billfold from her hand.

“Oh, I’ve already got it taken care of. I’ve got to get to the bar and make sure we are ready to open in about an hour. Maybe we try again next Friday? I’ve got radiation on Tuesday, and you know it’ll take me a couple of days before I’m myself again.”

Tom looked across the table at Bryce. She had on a form fitting emerald green sheer lace dress, with a green bra and panty set to match underneath. Her hair was wild as a few ringlet curls formed her face. Her lips were painted a dark charcoal gray to match the sparkly stiletto heels she was sporting. Tom drank in her beauty. It was effortless. 

“You look gorgeous- by the way. What’s the occasion?” He hoped it was because she saw this outing as a proper date, even though he had basically missed the entire thing.

Bryce rolled her eyes, “ah yes, well, we have to keep up our image as an upscale exclusive bar and lounge, so I have to dress the part when I work in the front of the house. We always wear green. So, this is one of my go to favorites. It’s a bit much, but it makes me feel good, so why not?”

“Why not, indeed,” He said smiling. “I know you have to go. Let me come with you. I wanted to spend a bit of time with you, see how you were, and I feel like I’ve missed my opportunity.”

Bryce’s left eyebrow quirked and Tom smiled and pointed, “you know you do that a lot.”

“Yea,” she said, “I’m skeptical a lot.” She thought a little longer and then motioned for the server to come back to the table. “Ash, when you get to The Emerald, make another Bullet on the rocks. I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

“Sure thing Bryce. I’ll have a passionfruit La Croix ready for you also!” The server said as she walked away.

It was Tom’s turn to raise an eyebrow at the exchange, “tell me about that…” he said waving his hand about. 

“Every good speak easy has a front so that its location can be hidden. You don’t want any old body walking in off the streets. The Emerald, that’s the name of the bar, happens to be fronted by this family owned restaurant, Dressler’s. We’re right upstairs.” She smiled.

“That’s fascinating. Do you have to pay the owners a fee for them to keep up the front?”

“Nah, they are the sweetest couple. We’ve known them for over 30 years. They are here just about every night to make sure we have what we need to open.”

“That’s amazing. What are their names, I’d love to give them kudos on their place.”

“Oh, umm…. Martha Ann Cole-Wood and Timothy Bryce Wood,” a huge grin splashed across Bryce’s face. 

“Wait, your parents… they own this restaurant?”

“Yep, and my aunt and uncle owned the bar in the back…now Lee and I do.”

“That is really cool. Thanks for suggesting your parents place to eat. I’m disappointed I missed a meal here now.”

“Oh don’t worry, look over the menu and I’ll have someone bring it up to you. You can sit at the bar and eat- on the house.”

Once Tom made his selection on the menu, Bryce pulled her phone out and made a call, “Mom? Hey! I’m headed up. My friend is here and is starving, can you send Marky up with an order of calamari and the seafood paella? Ok, yea. No, I’m fine. You sat here and saw me eat an order of shrimp and grits. Mom! I’m fine. Yes, I have my medicine…. No. Don’t come out here. Get that kitchen staff in order. Mom! No-…” 

Tom laughed at what he imagined to be the other half of the conversation. A concerned mother chastising her hard headed daughter about her health. Once the call was over, Bryce went to stand and Tom followed suit.

“Ok, so we have to travel through the kitchen down a hallway to get up the stairs. Don’t touch anything!” Bryce grabbed his hand walked through the restaurant and into the back corridor to the kitchen. 

“Hey B!”

“Hi Bryce.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Bryce, so glad to see you back!”

A chorus of staff and servers welcomed Bryce as they made their way through the kitchen. She smiled at, waved to, and greeted each of them. 

Once they hit the door to the stairwell Bryce pulled her keys out and unlocked the steel door. Tom noticed it had a small glass square in the center for members to present their membership cards or for new guest to write the weekly password. They ascended up the stairs and into an open space. 

There was a rectangular bar in the center made from a dark mahogany wood. All of the furniture was plush and velvety, each a deep shade of green; emerald and forest and juniper. All of the accents, the pillows and ottomans, and trays on the tables, were copper. The walls were exposed brick with a large glob chandelier hanging over the bar in the center. 

“B, this is magnificent,” Tom said walking in and looking around.

Bryce smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, “you just called me B. I think that was first. And yea, it’s pretty great.”

Tom sat at the bar as Ash sat a glass of water and the Bullet on the rocks in front of him. As he ate, he watched Bryce, straighten pillows and table top décor. She greeted the blues band for the night as they set up, she helped the bartenders make sure the bar was stocked. She had a quick staff meeting with the doorman, the one security guard, and the bartenders to get everyone ready for the night, and she poured shots of tequila for herself and her staff as a good luck charm, though when everyone threw their heads back to drink, she tossed hers over her shoulder. 

“Now what?” Tom asked as Bryce sat next to him. 

“Now, we wait for our members. I just have to look pretty now.” She smiled and motioned for Marky, “you done with dinner? Marky, can you run this dish down for me, please?”

“It was superb. Was that your parent’s recipe? It was like I was in Spain. And this Bullet bourbon, is really good.”

“Right! It’s my favorite bourbon. Really southern, like me. It’s good. I haven’t had any in a while. I miss the sting of it.”

“I noticed you toss your shot over your shoulder. Do you not drink anymore?” Tom asked noticing the sparkling water in front of her.

“Currently? No. I imagine I will once I’m done with this radiation and chemo ordeal. It’s just not a good idea to do that to my body right now. I haven’t had a proper drink in about 13 months…. And I’m going through withdrawal!” She laughed as she exaggerated the last bit. 

“You look so happy right now. You love it here,” Tom said noticing the relaxation on Bryce’s face. 

“I do. I’m surrounded by my family and friends, giving people an experience they love and want. It is a lot of fun.”

The bar started to fill around 9:45 and Tom noticed how Bryce greeted everyone by name and made sure the band was taken care of. When she wasn’t working the room, she would sit with him and talk.

“Ok, you made me tell you about Brian… your turn. I can’t be the only one to talk about my shitty break-up,” she looked at him.

“I think you’ll be the only one to talk about your shitty break-up tonight,” he said taking another sip of his drink.

“I call bullshit. Just because yours with public, doesn’t mean you don’t get to bitch to a friend about it.”

Tom looked at her for a moment and sighed, “alright. I’m a good guy. At least I think I am. My Mum would agree. I don’t like the way things played out and how I was made to look foolish. Did I rush into some of it? Yes. I was smitten-“

“You’re a hopeless romantic.” She interrupted.

“I’ve been called that, and worse, before. Yes. But what is wrong with romance and sweeping someone off their feet?”

“Nothing, if they want to be swept. You’re super intense. You made me take you with me to my doctor’s appointment within two hours of meeting, and then showed up at my house unannounced, after making my doctor’s office break all types of laws to gain my address. And we’re just friends. I can’t imagine the type of intensity I would get if you were interested in me romantically.”

Tom sat his drink down and turned his head to look and listen to the band play. The realization that Bryce is truly only interested in friendship shook him for a second. Had he run her off early by being too intense, as she put it? He felt a hand slip over his on the bar.

“Hey, I’m sorry. That wasn’t supposed to be as rude as it came out. I’m only saying that everyone isn’t like you…or me for that matter. If I were anyone else, the cops may have been called on you by now. But I’m intense too, so I can handle it. You just have to find you someone who is into it. It can’t be hard. You’re Tom Hiddleston. You’re Loki. There are plenty of women out here who would love to hold your scepter.” She laughed before she could finish the sentence. 

“Yes. You’re absolutely right. And completely inappropriate. Also, Brian sounds like a downright git.”

“Yea, well, you win some, you lose some,” she smiled, “let’s get you another drink and find a woman in here for you!”


	3. Chapter 3

From twhiddleston  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: Wrap Party {Monday, November 19, 2017 2:16pm}  
Hi BMac-  
I’ll be at your house tomorrow when you are done with treatment. It’s the last one. You’ve got this. You’re strong and resilient and this is it.   
I, also, have a favor to ask of you… and I’ve learned Mondays before treatment you are the most gracious because your mind is preoccupied, so I’m going to use that to my advantage.   
Our cast wrap party is supposed to happen this weekend and I may have mentioned Dressler’s and The Emerald for our venues. I know I probably overstepped, but I want to give all of our business to you and your family. Your restaurant and bar are outstanding and I think everyone should know it.   
Tell me what you think. We can buy out both upstairs and downstairs bars to cover the cost of closing to the public. Please don’t be upset. Let’s talk about it tomorrow.  
-T

 

From: bmacwood  
To: twhiddleston  
Subject: RE: Wrap Party {Monday, November 19, 2017 2:19pm}  
TWilly-  
You’re the fucking worst. We’ll talk tomorrow.   
B

 

“I’m fine! Lee…come get him out of here!”

“I’m not leaving. You’ve gotten sick more times in the last hour than I’ve seen in the 7 weeks I’ve known you. I’m sitting on this loo floor as long as you are.” Tom crossed his legs out in front of him as Bryce glared at him through untamed hair. 

“You two go through this every week. B, you know he’s not leaving. Tom, you know she hates feeling like she is being pitied. You both should be used to it by now.” Cole, brought two fresh towels into the bathroom and sat them on the counter. “Mom sent over chicken and dumplings for when you’re up for some food. I left it on the stove. I’ve got to go get Knox- Tom, make sure she takes her anti-nausea and pain medication…with food!”

“Lee, he knows! I know! Go. Kiss Knox for me and tell him I miss him.” Bryce said closing her eyes. 

“Cole, we’re fine. She’s going to be a downright pain in the ass for the first hour, then she’ll soften up like a baby. I’ve got it covered. Tell Knox I said hi, please.” Tom waved Cole off as she made her way down the hallway. 

They sat silently on the floor for a while. This was a common occurrence. Bryce couldn’t be sure the vomiting was over, and Tom refused to leave her side until it was. 

“Bryce MacKenzie, this is it. You won’t have to go through this anymore. This whole ordeal is over after today. And you’ve conquered it. I’m so proud of you.”

“Stop Tom. I thought it was over the last time. Remember how we met? What if I go back in three weeks and it’s still there? And I have to keep doing this.”

Tom moved towards her on the bathroom floor and slowly rubbed her back, “No. This is it. I know it. I am so honored that you allowed me a place in such an intimate part of your life. I was able to witness strength like I’ve never seen. And I am so grateful for our friendship. It means the world to me.”

“Thomas William, you sappy bastard.” Bryce smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 

After another hour, Tom was able to convince Bryce to eat so that she could take her medication. As they sat at her breakfast counter, Tom figured now was as good a time as any to bring up the wrap party, “sooo…”

“Yes, Tom. We can host the wrap party.” Bryce rolled her eyes, “I need a head count and dietary allergies and restrictions no later than Thursday morning.”

“I’ll have it to you tomorrow. You are the best, Darling.” He smiled as he took another bite of his chicken and dumplings. “I was thinking of bringing a date…”

Bryce looked up from her bowl, eyebrow raised. “There’s that brow again,” Tom noted.

“Here’s my skepticism again,” Bryce retorted. “Who?”

“I met her last week when I was out for a run. Julie. She recognized me, but wasn’t a nuisance about it. Then we started talking about running. She does marathons and is, get this, a literature teacher at a high school.” Tom was genuinely excited to tell Bryce about her.

Bryce could see the eagerness in Tom’s eyes. He wanted her to be just as excited, but something in her wasn’t. Over the last month, she had come to trust Tom. And to like his company. And dare she admit it to herself, she had begun to fall for him. She realized, about two weeks ago, that she did want to be the woman he swept off her feet. She wanted to know what romantic intensity from him felt like. Now, that, hopefully, she was getting better. And he wouldn’t look at her with pity. She wanted him to see her as the woman she is. Strong and smart and funny and fun. 

“Well, that sounds like a really good idea. I can’t wait to meet her!” Bryce gave a small smile as she looked back into her bowl. 

\---------

“Alright, listen up everyone. C’mon over here ya’ll. Someone get Max and Ash from the kitchen!” It was Friday night, the night of the wrap party and Bryce was gathering the staff for a team meeting. “Lee, shots! Umm… 20 of them.”

Cole opened a new bottle of Patron and started her pour.

“Ok, tonight is a big deal. Tonight we are going to have damn near everyone in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in here and upstairs. I know all of you are fans, but please let’s keep it professional. Let’s let them have a good time, with good food, and good drinks, surrounded by all of these good people. This is ya’lls night too. Tips should be amazing, if you do what I know you can. Also, no flirting with the guests-“

“What if-“ Ash began.

“Yes, Ash. If they flirt with you first, I say get yours! Cole is officially on manager duty, but we are both here if anything is needed.”

“Nope, ya’ll let Bryce have a good time tonight. She is the host and a guest,” Cole interrupted. “Let me know what you need.”

“Remember to keep the door to The Emerald open. The guests are free to roam between the two venues. Security should be pretty light tonight Robbie, so enjoy yourself if you can.” Bryce looked around as Cole passed out shots. 

“Here B, one for you too tonight.”

“Lee, you know I can’t. Not while I’m going through-“

“But you aren’t going through it anymore. I’m confident that was your last radiation session ever. You deserve it.” Cole put her arm around Bryce’s shoulder, “your toast…”

“Alright ya’ll. Here’s to a really good night. Raise a glass and may all of your ups and downs…”

“Be in Bed!” The crowd responded. 

Bryce threw the shot back and felt it sting, “whew…that was…well….whew.”

Within an hour and half the main actors, directors, and production had showed up to Dressler’s. Roughly 175 people were chatting, drinking, and eating. The wait staff made sure to keep everyone’s drinks filled and dishes cleared, while the kitchen kept the food coming out and the buffet spread stocked. There was a brass band playing upstairs in The Emerald and a DJ playing down in the dining room. Cole was magical to watch, as she kept dibs on everything going on in the building and made sure that all the guests were happy. Bryce, found herself sitting in her office drinking alone, now on her fourth shot of Patron. The office phone rang and startled her, “The Emerald, this is Bryce how-“

“B?! What the fuck are you doing up in the office?” Cole yelled over the phone.

“I’m a little drunk and kind of sad.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Lee, I think I like him.” Bryce said fighting drunken tears.

“Him? Who? Tom?”

“Yea. And he brought a date and I’m trying to be a friend and be happy for him, but I’m starting to feel heartbroken. And I can’t face him.”

“Bryce MacKenzie Wood, listen to me. You are the smartest, funniest, most strong willed, and badass person I know. Not to mention how gorgeous you are. If that man wants a Julie over you, then he isn’t worth it. But he is your friend, and he does want to spend some time with you before he leaves. You need to get down here. You look good tonight too!” Both sisters laughed.

Bryce looked down at her dress; sequined, long sleeved, backless, and green. It was way too short and her gold pumps were way too high. She had straightened her hair for the occasion, which took hours, and was wearing a deep crimson matte lipstick. 

“You’re right, I do look too good to be sitting up here alone. Two more shots and I’m there!”

They hung up the phone and Bryce threw back a couple more shots before she corked the bottle and made her way back down to the party.

“BMack, where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you. There are a couple of people who want to meet you.” Tom came up to Bryce and grabbed her hand.

“Tom, I’m a little too drunk to be meeting people….and for you to be walking so quickly.”

“Hey, Bryce! I was asking Tom where you ran off to,” Scarlett said as they approached her and Mark at the bar.

“Ah, this is Bryce,” Mark said reaching his hand out, “Scar, Tom, Rob, and Evans won’t stop talking about how wonderful you are. I’m glad to finally be meeting you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Bryce said pulling away from her hug with Scarlett.

“This place is wonderful. Thanks for hosting us here. I’m in love and am trying to figure out how to become a member upstairs,” Mark smiled. 

“B, come here, meet Julie!” Tom pulled Bryce before she could respond to Mark. 

“Hello, Bryce. It is good to meet you. Tom has told me so much about you.” Julie leaned in for a hug and Bryce found herself pulling away.

“Hi. Yes, it’s a pleasure. I hope you’re enjoying yourself here.” Bryce immediately turned and walked back into the kitchen to hang out with the rest of the staff. 

After 20 minutes in the kitchen, taking shots as the staff walked in out, Bryce found herself sufficiently drunk. 

“Where’s Tom?” Bryce said walking out into the party and finding Hemsworth.

“Umm…I think he is upstairs listening to the band. Want to dance with me and Elsa?” Chris smiled and held his hand out.

“No, thanks, I need to talk to Tom. Ya’ll have fun!”

Bryce started upstairs, hoping to find Tom and tell him about the feeling that had started to form for him. She was embolden by the tequila, and ready to make a move. As she reached the top stair she looked around the room. She noticed Evans and Sebastian going shot for shot. She saw Don and Rob laughing at Sam dancing to the band. And then she looked and saw Tom on the dance floor with Julie. As she made her way towards them, Tom moved in, and then Bryce’s knee grew weak as she saw Tom lean down and kiss Julie.

“Let’s go. Right this way, B. C’mon!” Bryce felt Cole’s arm around her waist as the tears flowed. She was ushered into their office and Cole sat her on the sofa. 

“Did you just see that? He just kissed her. In my bar! I was on my way to-“ Bryce started before her tears took over.

“I know. I saw. Why don’t you go home. Get some rest. It’s been a long week and an even longer day. I’ll call an uber for you.”

“Lee, if I leave it’ll raise suspicion. I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You don’t feel well. That won’t seem out of the blue for anyone. I’m calling an uber and you’re going home and getting some rest. I’ve got things handled here.”

Bryce walked out of the office with Cole, arm in arm. As they were heading down the stairs, Tom called after them, “Wood Sisters?! Where are you going?”

“B isn’t feeling well. I’m sending her home,” Cole cut in without turning around. 

“Oh, we can take her,” Tom said turning to Julie. “We were headed out anyway. We can make sure she is ok.” He leaned in to Bryce, “are you feeling sick? Did you overdo it tonight?”

“She’s fine Tom. You and Julie go on.” Cole responded

Bryce didn’t say a word. She kept her mouth shut with the fear that if she spoke she would break down into tears in the middle of the party. 

Her car pulled up outside the restaurant and Cole ushered her in, “text me when you get home. I love you. You’ll feel better after some sleep, I promise!”

Bryce cried drunken tears the whole ride home. When she finally made it into the house, she kicked her heels off at the door. As she unzipped her dress, she let it fall to the floor in the hallway and then fell onto her bed. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. 

 

From: twhiddleston  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: I’d Like to See You Before I Go {Wednesday, November 29, 2017 1:15am}  
Bryce-  
It’s late. I’m leaving in in less than 24 hours for London. We haven’t spoken since the party, and I’m not sure why. I’ve tried calling and texting you, I’ve even stopped by the house and bar, but either you weren’t there or Cole and your staff were hiding you.   
I know that tomorrow is your Thanksgiving holiday so you may be busy with the family, I just know that I would be remiss if I didn’t attempt to see you before I left. Please talk to me. What happened? More importantly, how are you? Are you still getting sick? Any news from the doctor yet? I miss you. And I’m going to miss you even more when I’m gone.   
Please Bryce. Call me.   
-Tom


	4. Chapter 4

"Call him." Cole said over the phone.

"Lee, I can’t. It's too much."

"B, he's going to want to know the results. He went through this with you. He deserves to know. And if he calls me, I'm going to tell him."

"Every channel, every magazine, him and Julie. And it's only been three weeks. He's so intense. I told him…"

"Just call him and let him know the results. It'll be a nice early Christmas gift...you really should think about it.” Cole sighed heavily, "I love you, B. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bryce scrolled through her phone for his number. She looked at his name and thought about the last time she had seen him. At The Emerald, kissing Julie. She hadn't responded to any of his messages or calls or emails in almost three weeks. He'd gone back to London, and Bryce had tried to forget him.

She clicked his name and opened her texts. This would be easier than a phone call. 

B: Just thought you should know that my last screening came back and I'm officially cancer free. Thanks for seeing me through it. I hope you're well. 

It was 4am and Tom had finally managed to drift off to sleep when he heard his phone vibrate. He reached over and saw her name and picture illuminated on the screen: BMac Wood.  
He read her text and sighed a sigh of relief at the news. She was definitely the strongest woman he had ever met, and he missed her. He needed to talk to her. 

"Um, hello?"

"Well isn't your voice a melodious sound after three weeks," Tom said.

"Hi Tom... It's gotta be around 4 in the morning there, why are you calling me?"

"I just read your text and I'm thrilled and wish I was there to hug you and celebrate." They were both quiet for a moment. "Bryce, how’ve you been?"

"I'm ok... I mean, I guess I'm great. No more cancer. That's the best news, right? ...How are you?"

Tom didn't answer immediately. He looked around his dark room and empty bed and closed his eyes, "I'm good. I'd met this really amazing woman, and we became fast friends due to some really crazy circumstances, and then she disappeared out of my life and it's really upset me. But other than being gobsmacked by that, I'm good."

"Tom, I'm sorry. I've been unfair to you. To allow you to get involved in my mess in the first place was selfish and wrong. Then to shut you out was cruel." Bryce felt tears well in her eyes, "I miss you so much. You are such a phenomenal friend. You were here for me when my own sister couldn't be. When people couldn’t bear to see me in such a state. And I never properly thanked you for that."

“You don’t have to thank me. I inserted myself into your life and you made room. You made room in a time when you didn’t have to. No one would have blamed you for being selfish, you had every right. And I feel like I, somehow, let you down. I just don’t know what I did to lose your trust. To lose you.”

“Tom, it’s not what you think. I freaked out, because I-,” Bryce paused, “I, just…I was starting- I was starting to have feelings for you. And- and, I saw you kiss Julie…. I just felt like I couldn’t- like you would only see me as your sick friend and give me the look of pity I always got from you. And my heart broke and then I couldn’t face you…”

Silence.

“Darling, I’ve never just seen you as my sick friend.” Tom sighed heavily, “You are the strongest person I know. Not just that, you are smart and kind and fun. And you can find humor in the worst of situations. I’m sorry if I ever looked at you with pity. I was hoping I was displaying sincerity and amazement.”

Silence.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your feelings?”

“…by the time I realized it. You’d met Julie. I’m not the type of person to cock block a friend. So I swallowed my feelings and thought it’d be best to give you some space to figure out your new relationship…and me some space to get my life back on track…. I’ve seen the two of you in magazines and out in London. Looks like she was ready to be swept off her feet. I'm happy for you, really.”

Silence.

“We’ll always have The Emerald. I’ll put you on the membership list, free of charge. You’ll get a weekly email with the password and events. Let me know when you’re back in town, we’ll hang out... I’ve got to get ready to head over and open up...You should get some sleep. Thanks for calling.”

“Bryce-“ Tom started as she hung up.   
\-----------

From: The Emerald Bar & Lounge  
To: twhiddleston  
Subject: A Holiday Kickback {Monday, December 18, 2017 4:17pm}

Season’s Greetings Valued Members!  
We are excited to announce the theme of this year’s Holiday Kickback: The Ruby Reception, held this Friday and Saturday, December 22&23.  
Come decked out in all of the deep garnet and ruby reds, as we serve up holiday themed drinks and listen to the styles of Atlanta’s own Lucy Dreams. 

Black tie attire required.

This week’s member password is SAFFRON

Please contact Cole Wood at 404.200.2000 for additional information. 

 

Tom scrolled over the email on his phone. It had been 4 days since his conversation with Bryce. He’d wanted to reach back out, but wasn’t sure it was the best thing for her. She was still recovering and the last thing he wanted to do was add anguish or stress to her life. He was desperate to see her though. 

“The Emerald, this is Cole.” 

“Happy Holidays, Cole. It’s Tom.”

“Tom! Hi. How are you?” 

“I’m well, thanks. Listen, I just received my first email as a member of the bar and I was considering coming for the holiday party. Umm… is Bryce…..” Tom exhaled deeply.

“Is Bryce gonna be around for it? I dunno. The last week she hasn’t felt great. I think stress and-“ Tom could hear conflict in Cole’s voice as she continued, “stress and heartbreak and disappointment can effect a person physically. Especially someone who is recovering from something like B is. I just tell her to take it one day at a time, and we make decisions from there.”

Exactly what Tom didn’t want to hear. “Thanks Cole. Can you do me a favor and not tell Bryce I called? I don’t want her thinking about it…. And for the record, I was mesmerized by your sister from day 1. It had nothing to do with pity, she’s amazing. I should have made my intentions known sooner.”  
\-----------

 

“Bryce MacKenzie Wood? Cole Elizabeth Wood? Girls, we need to check in before the doors open.” Bryce heard her mother shout up the stairs to The Emerald. She and Cole were trying to finish getting the bar decorated and getting themselves dressed for The Ruby Reception.

“Ok, be down in a sec, Mom,” she responded.

“Lee, you look really good! I should have worn the silver dress!”

“Nah, that gold looks like you were poured into it. Damn, B… every man in here is gonna lose his shit when he sees you.”

“Let’s call it a tie and say everyone will be in luck to see us looking like this,” Bryce smiled at her sister, “Mom wants us to come down for a quick check in before the event starts.”

Bryce and Cole met with their parents downstairs before they headed up to have their staff meeting, “alright, we’re gonna be packed tonight. Upwards of 60 guests. Let’s keep the drinks full, and provide excellent service- Lee, 7 shots please…”

“…already on it….”

“you all look good, and we’re gonna have a good night. Let's do what we do best and keep our customers happy... Ok, raise a glass and may all your ups and downs…”

“Be in bed!”

The lot of them threw back the shot, tonight of Bullet Bourbon, and took their places. Bryce and Cole helped greet the band in, and then stood ready to host their guests. The lounge was decorated with gold and silver accents to add to the plush green décor. With the addition of the guests, all in red, it would be a holiday dream. 

By 10:30, they were almost at capacity. The band was killing it, getting everyone dancing, and the drinks were flowing. Bryce looked around and found Cole talking closely with one of their regular members, Jason, in a dark corner. She couldn’t help but smile, knowing she wanted Cole to find a nice guy of her own.

Bryce made her way under the bar to help the bartenders as the crowd continued to pour towards them. 

“Pardon Me, I’ll have a Bullet bourbon, neat, please.”

Bryce froze at the voice before she looked up into his blue eyes, “….. What are you doing here?”

Tom smiled, “I got an email, as a member of this fine establishment, about the holiday party and thought it was a great excuse to visit the city again.”

“Hold on, let me get from behind here. We can talk for a few in the office,” Bryce made her way back under the bar and grabbed Tom into her’s and Cole’s office.

“BMac. You look well. You look... WOW.” 

“TWilly. You don’t look half bad yourself," she smiled and ran her hand down his arm, "Where does one find a burgundy three piece suit?”

Tom gave a low chuckle and flicked his tongue across his bottom lip, “I knew I had to make the best impression possible on this trip.” 

They stood in silence before Bryce reached in for a hug, “I missed you. I’m sorry. Please be my friend again?”

Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair, “I missed you too and I never stopped being your friend. I’m so happy to see you.”

Before she started crying, which she’d done a lot of lately, Bryce pulled out of the hug, “Great, ok. Friends again. Where’s Julie? You could have brought her to this one occasion.”

Tom searched her eyes for sarcasm and when he found none, he realized he never told her that he had ended things. 

“Julie and I have been over for a couple of weeks. It was another three week whirlwind and then it was over.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Tom broke the silence, “I invited Mark to come to the party tonight. He’s in town working on another project. I hope that’s alright…he really liked it here.”

“Of course it is. Mark is a member of this lounge…a paying member, unlike some people I know. He got the invite!” Bryce said smiling.

“I’d like to be a legitimate patron of this establishment...not to be outdone by a ‘dull creature’ like The Hulk. How much is a membership?”

“Monthly or annual?” Bryce’s eyebrow up again.

Tom pointed at her, “annual…”

“$50,000 annually.”

“Christ!” Tom responded. “what’s the monthly rate?”

“$5,000 a month, it ends up being about $60k annually if you do it that way… don’t be stingy. What’s 50 grand to you?” By this point Bryce was laughing at the look of shock on Tom’s face. “You’re not the only successful one here TWilly….”

“I’ve never doubted your business prowess,” Tom laughed, “c’mon let’s go for another drink or two, I’ve got to get my money’s worth.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tom woke up to an empty bed and the sound of Bryce singing ‘Dig a Little Deeper’ from The Princess and the Frog movie soundtrack. He sat himself up on his elbows and watched as she hung a couple of dresses in the closet, occasionally turning to watch the movie playing on the television.

“Why doesn't it surprise me that you like this movie…”

Bryce turned and smiled, “I mean…it’s about a young woman, in the South, who is starting and managing her own business… of course I like it!... Plus, you made me watch Jungle Book last night, I thought you should see something that Disney has done in the last 100 years.”

Bryce sat on the edge of the bed, “how’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby. Thanks for granting me the privilege of inhabiting your guest quarters… which, upon further inspection, I see is actually being used as a very large closet.”

“Yea. Too many clothes…actually more shoes and jewelry than clothes, too much of all of it.” She smiled at him, “I’ve been known to make a pretty good French toast, or a mean bowl of cereal, your choice.”

“How about the French toast?”

“Great! Towels are in the bathroom, take your time getting dressed and I’ll get breakfast started.”

Bryce clicked the t.v. off and left Tom to himself in the room. Tom laid back and smiled. Last night had been wonderful. He and Bryce drank and danced all night. They barely left one another’s sides. And at the end of it all, she had insisted that he stay with her. Once they arrived to her house, they’d ordered a pizza and watched Jungle Book while sitting on the floor in front of the bed in the guest room. After much singing and character voices, Bryce got up and saw herself to her bedroom.

“BMac, whatever you are doing in this kitchen, it smells divine,” Tom said walking down the hall into the kitchen. He’d stepped out the shower and pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

When Bryce turned to see him, she lost her breath. Seeing him, shirtless and barefoot standing in front of her caught her off guard. He looked good and she couldn’t help her mind from wandering to what would happen if she went with her, more, primal needs and kissed him in that moment.

“Yea, I’m just about finished.” Bryce loaded 3 pieces of French toast onto each plate and grabbed the syrup out of the fridge, “So, what’s your plan for the next couple of days? It’s Christmas Eve eve and I’m sure you’d had plans to be home for the holiday…”

“Are you trying to get rid of me already?” He said stuffing a large bite into his mouth.

“No, just wondering if I need to tell Mom to cook for six instead of five.”

“I’d love to stay for a Wood family Christmas… I can imagine that Knox is the happiest kid in the world being the only child of the family. I promised Mum that’d I’d be home however. I’m leaving first thing in the morning, and arriving at her door early Christmas day.”

“Cool, so we have the day to hang out…” Bryce stopped herself, “Unless you already made plans. I bet you’ve got other business to handle while you’re here.”

“No. Nothing else on my agenda. I came to make sure my friendship was intact… that’s the only plan I have for the next 24 hours.” He smiled as he shoved another bite into his mouth.

“Well, I’ve got nothing big planned…some final gift wrapping and some baking. Pretty boring.”

“No, it sounds wonderful, especially the baking part….didn’t know you knew how.” Bryce wiggled her eyebrows and cleared her plate into the sink.

“How are you feeling, Bryce?” Tom asking walking up behind her. “I mean really? You’ve had a tough year, and the last six weeks haven’t been easy either. Physically, emotionally, mentally, how are you?”

Tom leaned against the counter as Bryce loaded the dishwasher. She dropped the scrubber and looked at Tom, “Emotionally, I’m getting better. It definitely was not easy, but it’s over. I think the same can be said mentally. But once you have cancer, it seems like, they will find it again. And that can take its toll,” Bryce noticed Tom move closer. “Physically, I feel ok. For a while my body didn’t feel like my own, it felt like it was betraying me. Now I’m starting feel at home in my own skin again.”

“I’m so glad to hear that…. I have something for you. It’s a- I guess, it’s a Christmas gift…though I bought it the Saturday after you took me to The Emerald for the first time, within a week of meeting you… I – well, I knew,” Tom stopped and gathered his thoughts, “Within a week of meeting you, I knew that you were special and that our friendship was rare. So, I bought this to give to you once you were done with treatment.” He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small square Tiffany’s box.

Bryce looked the box over before she opened it, “You got me a gift…from Tiffany’s… the first week we met?... I told you. You're intense.”

Tom smiled at her, “Just open it. When I saw it and learned about it, I knew it was for you.”

She untied the white satin ribbon and opened the box. Inside was an 18k rose gold, diamond encrusted Tiffany’s key pendant. “I- Tom. This is beautiful. It’s… my God. It’s fucking beautiful.” 

“I was looking for a pair of pearl earrings for Emma, and when I walked into the store, I saw these keys. And the associate proceeded to tell me that they were crafted to celebrate wisdom, joy, and optimism of life. They are an expression of independence, confidence, and power. And, I knew that you had to have one. I knew that this key embodied your spirit…so I got it…never got Em those earrings though.”

Bryce looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, “Tom, this is one of the nicest, most thoughtful, and beautiful gifts anyone has ever given me. Thank you.”

“Oh, Darling, don’t cry. I hoped this would make you smile,” Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest for a hug. He could feel her body shake as her tears poured. “Bryce, please…”

“It’s a good cry, Tom,” she lifted her head, “I’m so overwhelmed. I feel understood and heard and validated and- and… I feel loved when I’m with you.”

Tom leaned down and kissed her forehead, “you are loved… I do- I love you, Bryce.”

In that moment, Tom wanted to kiss her. He wanted to claim more than her friendship; he wanted to claim her heart and body for his own. But he hesitated. She looked at him, wide eyed, “…and I’m glad you like it. It’s beautiful like you. Like our friendship,” Tom finished.

Bryce closed her eyes and pulled away from his embrace, setting the small box on the counter next to her, “Thanks.” She exhaled heavily, and laughed, “ok…so, baking today. We’ve got to make a caramel cake and a peach cobbler.”

\------------

From: twhiddleston   
To: bmacwood   
Subject: Happy Christmas {Monday, December 25, 2017 3:42am}

Happy Christmas BMac! I’ve just made it to Mum’s house and, as was expected, it is overly decorated with ornaments and trinkets from my childhood. Em and Sarah and her husband are all here, so Mum is jolly and feeling the holiday spirit.

You’ve made Diana Hiddleston’s ‘nice’ list with the caramel cake you sent with me. She loves it and is demanding that it become a holiday staple, so either you have to teach me how to make it, or make sure you’re around each year from here on.

Please let me know how your family likes their gifts. And please encourage Cole to let Knox enjoy the drum kit. I know I shouldn’t have, but he said he wanted to learn and you know I’m a fool for artistic expression. The lessons start 2 Jan.

You should be receiving an additional email in the next 24 hours with confirmation on your gift delivery. Please let me know when you’ve read it. I hope you like it. Enjoy your day. We’ll speak soon!

-T

 

 

From: British Airways  
To: bmacwood   
Subject: Confirmation- Your December 28, 2017 Itinerary {Monday, December 25, 2017 5:15pm}

Bryce:

Reservation Code: FSUTB854DS Departure, Hartsfield-Jackson International Airport -> Arrive, Heathrow   
Airport Flight 1875   
Thurs, December 28 3:47pm   
Seat 2A – First Class

Return Open through March 2018   
Seat -- First Class

 

 

From: bmacwood   
To: twhiddleston   
Subject: FWD: Confirmation- Your December 28, 2017 Itinerary {Monday, December 25, 2017 8:41pm}

Tom-  
You can’t go making plans and booking plane tickets on my schedule without my knowledge or permission...   
With that being said, Oh. Em. Gee. I’m so fucking excited to come visit you! And for New Year’s Eve? Thanks TWilly! Let’s party and bullshit… and an open ticket until March? You’ll be tired of me in 3 days tops.

Please tell Diana, I will give her the recipe for the caramel cake and she can make it whenever she wants! I’m so glad she liked it.

Knox got an entire band’s worth of instruments… a drumkit, as you know… a guitar, and a keyboard. Either he is gonna be a prodigy or drive Cole crazy. We’ll see which. Call me in the morning! – B


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but maybe the most important. Enjoy!

Bryce: We just landed. About to deplane…then gonna try to get through customs and baggage claim as fast as possible. I’ll text you when I’m in the line. [9:17am]

Tom: Ok. I haven’t left home yet. Will be there soon. [9:18am]

The customs line was longer and more involved than Bryce would have liked. She was ready to see Tom and enjoy a quick vacation with her friend. He’d made the decision to take a couple of weeks for himself and had planned a full on holiday for the two of them.

Bryce: I’ve landed, am standing in line for customs. I’ll see you in about a week! [9:35am]

Cole: Glad you landed safely. I’m not convinced you’re only staying 1 week, we’ll see. I’m going to bed, have fun! [9:38am]

\------------ 

 

“Tom… your home is lovely…and comfortable. I could stay in here for a couple of months,” Bryce said emerging from the guest room after taking a 5 hour nap.

Tom smiled at the thought of sharing his home, long term, with Bryce, “you are welcome here any time for as long as you want.” He walked over and sat on a stool at the breakfast counter, “It could be time for an early dinner, are you hungry?”

“Kind of,” she said sitting in a brown leather arm chair, “I’m so happy to be here…and to be on a vacation…and to be hanging out with you.” Bryce motioned for Tom to join her, “I’ve got something for you. I guess it’s kind of like a Christmas gift-“

“You already gave me a gift,” Tom interrupted while sitting on the arm of the chair.

“Yes, but that was just something…not anything particularly thoughtful. It’s kind of cheesy, but I like to remember exactly where I was when important moments in time happen,” Bryce got up and headed back to the room, now speaking a little louder, “and meeting you was, clearly, something important in my life during a time that was tough.” She disappeared.

When she returned she was carrying a box wrapped in foiled blue striped paper. It was no larger than a book; when she handed it to Tom the weight of it surprised him, “oh. This is heavier than it looks.”

“Yea, be careful…. So…ok. I umm, open it….”

Tom tore the paper from the box and removed the box top. Underneath the silver tissue paper, was a piece of distressed wood, no bigger than a standard picture frame, with the coordinates: 33.7577N, 84.3875W painted onto it. Underneath, in script it read ‘Nunc Primum’.

Tom flipped the wood over in his hand, “This is very cool. Did you have this handmade?”

“Yea, so. I picked the wood; it’s the same as the center bar at The Emerald that you love…”

“Same type of tree?”

“No...I mean yes…but it’s, literally, the exact same tree. You kept talking about how beautiful it was and how the bar told the story of the tree and I didn’t want anything to change about the striations of the ridges and linear marks- that seemed to be what you loved so much about the bar, so I had a piece of the bar removed. Then I did a little bit of research and found out the exact coordinates of elevator 3, that’s the elevator we were in, and had them hand painted then stained on here. So, these coordinates aren’t just that of the building, but very specifically of the elevator in the building when it is on the ground floor. That place and that moment was the beginning of such a wonderful thing and, even if we find ourselves out of touch with one another, I want you to remember it. I’ll never forget it. That spot,” she pointed at the coordinates, “Was where I met the person that would see me through one of the toughest times of my life. That moment is where I met a man that showed me how to laugh in the face of uncertainty and reminded me of my strength. And I hope, that that spot will mean as much to you as it does to me.”

Tom looked at her, his eyes glazed in tears, he swallowed hard, “and this? What does this say?”

“Oh, yea. That’s Latin. I picked the deadest of all languages to express how much life you’ve given me. It means ‘First Moment’… “

Tom stood and placed the gift box and wood on the coffee table. He walked back and stood directly in front of Bryce. He watched as her eyes betrayed her vulnerability and then her confidence as she stood, emotionally, exposed in front of him.

“I’m going to kiss you,” he looked into her eyes. “And I want to be clear about why, because I believe our feelings and signals have crossed over the last three months.” He took a step, closing the gap between them. “This moment, that you speak of…this moment I knew I wanted you. As a friend, as a lover, as whatever you would let me have. And I’ve known that this entire time. And I’m sorry-“

“Tom, you don’t have to apolo-“

“Stop. Yes I do. I’m sorry that I wasn’t clear about my intentions from this, very, first moment. Maybe I could have spared you emotional anguish and confusion.” He grabbed her face, “So I’m going to kiss you and hope that this kiss reveals to you how much this…,” he nodded towards the piece of wood on the table, “…this first moment, and every moment since, means to me.”

Bryce closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Before she could exhale, Tom’s lips found hers.

The kiss was soft and chaste, and yet deep in meaning. Bryce felt herself wanting to melt further into his arms.  As they pulled away, she opened her eyes to find Tom’s staring back. They stood in silence searching one another for answers of the hundreds of questions that had been asked over the last three months.

“I’m going to say something, and I realize that you think, I’m too intense, but, Bryce I was serious. When I told you that I loved you. And I meant as more than a friend. I’m –“ Tom paused.

“I love you, too.” Bryce looked up at Tom and then off into the air, “I think I’m in love with you. And, that – scares the shit out of me because that’s super intense.”

Tom gave a small chuckle and pulled Bryce into him for a hug, “so, what now?” Bryce asked looking up at him.

“Now, I want to take you out. On a proper date. And then, I want to bring you back here and make love to you…. How does that sound?” He asked never taking his eyes off hers.

“Well, that sounds… I mean,” it was Bryce’s turn to exhale deeply, “that sounds like a really good plan.” She smiled at him and then leaned back into the hug.

“Perfect. I’ll meet you right here in an hour; dressed for a night out.” He wrapped his arms, tight, around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was not soft. This one was passionate and dripping in want. Bryce allowed her lips to part, as he swiped his tongue across them. When he released her, Bryce was panting.

“Was that intense enough for you, Darling?”

Bryce could only manage to nod her head.

“Good you’ve got an hour, go get dressed.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bryce loved the feel of the night air. Dinner was lovely and the subsequent drinks had her feeling a little light headed. The drive home was quiet. Tom rested his hand on Bryce’s knee, as she looked out the window at the city passing her by; the lite burn of the drinks of the night still fueling her thoughts. She couldn’t help but feel anxious about the promises that had been made of things to come. 

Tom looked over at her. He couldn’t the help the smile that came as he watched her take in the lights of London. He was enamored with Bryce. And he wanted nothing more than to take her home and make her feel loved and beautiful and wanted. And if he were being completely honest, he was dying to feel the smooth skin of Bryce’s thighs wrapped around him. Seeing her tonight, in her little black dress, all he wanted was to claim her body and everything she had for his own. 

When they arrived back to the house Bryce’s nerves began to take over. Since she and Tom had met, Cole had introduced her to the world that is Tumblr, and she had seen the pictures and heard the comments regarding the size of the ‘Conda. It had been 18 months since she’d had sex with anyone, and since then her body had gone through some major damage. Her self-doubt started to sink in.

“Would you like another drink?” Tom asked as he shut the door behind himself.

“Sure. I’m gonna head to my room and get out of this dress and take these heels off, be back in a few.”

Bryce headed down the hall to the guest room. As soon as she could, she fished her phone out of her clutch and dialed Cole, “Lee, Hey! What are you doing?”

“Waiting for Knox to be dismissed from school, what’s up? How was your first day in London?”

“Well, Tom told me he loved me again, I told him I loved him and that I may be falling IN love with him, he kissed me…twice, took me out for dinner and drinks, and then told me he was going to make love to me tonight. So, it was alright…”

“Damn. That’s a lot to digest. How you feeling about it all?”

“I do love him. Is that weird? It’s only been a couple of months…” Bryce asked.

“No, not at all. He was with you during some really scary and big shit in your life. The situation was complicated, of course the feelings are gonna be complicated. But, even if it weren’t this situation, if you love him, then that’s that. It’s not like he ran away screaming from the words…he said them back… he said them first…”

“Lee, I’m also nervous about the sex part of it…”

Cole laughed, “hasn’t it been long enough? What are you nervous about? If I were in your shoes I’d have jumped him a long time ago.”

“Not laughing, Lee. It’s been a long time, yes…and my body is different. I’ve got this hideous scar on my stomach from the tumor being removed, there are patched of discoloration from the radiation, I don’t feel sexy.” Bryce wrapped her arm around her abdomen and sighed.

“Well B, I can’t make you feel sexy and Tom can’t make you feel sexy, but I can tell you that you are the most beautiful woman I know. And I mean that, not as your sister, but if we were strangers and I saw you out, I’d hate you,” she chuckled. “I mean, you can wear the hell out of anything you put on, your body is amazing, not to mention strong as hell, and you’re super smart and fun. You are my best friend for a reason, not because you’re my sister, but because you are a beautifully wonderful woman… I think Tom sees the same thing. “

“I love you, Lee… and thank you for saying those things. For the record, You are stunning. And talk about smart, you’ve got two graduate degrees…and somehow managed to do that while pregnant and having a baby at 26… “ Bryce paused, “what if this fucks everything up? We can’t just go from friends to hopping in bed together. I don’t know… I don’t know what he’s expecting….”

After five minutes passed, Tom had just about finished his drink. He walked down the hall to Bryce’s room and reminded himself to move all of her things upstairs to his room in the morning. There was no way he’d spend another night without her in his bed if he could help it. As he approached the door he overheard her on the phone with Cole. 

Tom’s heart sank as she recounted how her body felt after her treatments. And that she was ashamed of her scars and the effects the radiation had on her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and let her know that it didn’t matter to him. And if he could, he would take all of those scars and those painful memories away. 

Then he stopped in his tracks as she said expressed her concern about their friendship and how taking things any further could ruin it. Tom turned and walked up the stairs to his room. He sat on his bed trying to collect his thoughts before changing into a pair of joggers and plain white tee shirt. 

When he made his way back down stairs he started a fire and poured himself another drink.   
Bryce, finally, emerged from her room wearing an oversized shirt and small cotton shorts. Tom had seen her in this before, many times as she laid in her bed trying to recover from the day’s treatments. She was comfortable. 

“Hey, is this for me?” She asked holding up a half full glass on the bar.

“Indeed it is.”

She took a sip and smiled, “Oh Baby, Bullet?”

“Oh Baby,” he repeated, “I like it when you call me Baby.”

Bryce walked over to the large leather armchair where Tom sat, she stood in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Tom looked at her and nodded his head; she sat down in his lap, draping her legs across his body and over the arm of the chair as she leaned her head on his shoulder to watch the fire. Tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer.

“You know,” he said after several minutes of silence, “I don’t have any expectations about tonight or any other night from you. I just want to spend this time with you. In a month, I’m going to be God knows where on the planet, and I want to soak in all of your loveliness while I have time.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Bryce looked at him and asked.

“Darling…why start now?” He answered with a low laugh. 

“I’m serious, Tom.”

“Bryce, of course. Always.”

“I have so many hang ups when it comes to my body right now… and none of it has anything to do with you, but It’s making me feel less than desirable and like I’m going to disappoint you… the façade you see squeezed into party dresses for work is just hiding a lot of insecurity. I’ve been through hell and back and I don’t know that even I fully understand the toll it has taken on me…”

Tom took another sip of his drink. “I can’t imagine what it must feel like to have gone through what you have in the last 14 months. And you’re right. Recovery is much more than the treatment. However, I need you to understand something, you could never disappoint me. Whatever you have to offer, is precisely what I want and need.” Tom took another sip, “If I’m being completely honest, I think you are painfully sexy and beautiful and smart. And I know whenever you’re ready I’ll be more than satisfied…hopefully you will be too.”

“Oh… I’m sure of that, too.”

“I’m afraid I may have lied earlier, I do have one expectation of you,” Bryce looked up at him as he continued, “please always tell me what you are thinking and feeling. We went three months with missed communication and I don’t want that for us moving forward… and… you can’t stay down here in the spare. You must sleep upstairs with me.”

“Oh Thank God! I was really upset that you put me in the guest room… I mean…I know I made you stay in mine, but there were no ‘I love yous’ and all of this...” Bryce jumped in. “And yes, I will make sure to be more upfront with my feelings…”

The rest of the night Tom mapped out all of the things he’d planned for the two of them over the next two weeks. He’d even convinced Bryce that a week wasn’t nearly enough time for a proper holiday with all of the adventures he’d had in mind. 

\------------

“Ok, who is your favorite Avenger?...and you can’t say Thor!” Bryce asked lining her eyes in the bathroom mirror.

Tom had planned for them to meet his mother for lunch before he and Bryce took off for a couple of days to Scotland. 

“Oh, I would never say Thor,” Tom laughed tying his lace. “I think Captain. His moral compass is always pointed due North, I like to think that I operate the same way…. What about you? Who is your favorite Avenger?”

“Thor, obviously…you’ve SEEN Chris Hemsworth, right?”

“Yes, indeed I have.”

“Would you prefer to have an original Pollock or Warhol in your house?”

“That’s a good one,” he sat back on the bed and thought for a moment, “I guess a Pollock, though the chaos isn’t my aesthetic. Warhols are interesting, but too ‘poppy’ for my taste.”

Bryce emerged from the bathroom, “Yea, I agree, but a Warhol would be a great conversation piece.” She looked at him, “hey handsome. I’m ready.”

Tom stood and walked towards her, “I could see the Warhol Campbell’s Soup Can hanging in your foyer. It’d be perfect there.” He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to him.

“Absolutely not. It would really mess with the flow of my décor,” Bryce smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“You look beautiful,” he said. “Mum is going to love you, she already does.”

“I hope so. I’m kind of nervous.”

\---------

“Oh Bryce, sweetie, you are such a lovely girl. When Tom told me about all that you were going through, my heart broke. How’ve you been feeling since you’ve been here?” Diana took a seat directly next to Bryce and turned her attention to her.

“Hello Mother, nice to see you too,” Tom said sarcastically.

“Thomas, don’t be jealous,” she snapped back.

Bryce laughed, “I’m feeling alright. I slept really well last night and feel good and ready to enjoy my time here…”

“So, my son let you get some sleep, then?” Diana asked cheekily.

“Mum, that is wildly, inappropriate. You raised a gentleman.”

“I’m not always sure of that. I know how you get when you really want something…”

Bryce laughed, enjoying the banter between the two of them. “Yes, Tom has been the perfect picture of an English gentleman…”

Bryce and Diana hit it off. Diana reassured her that Tom is usually better with communication than what he displayed during their three month ‘courtship’. She also insisted that the two of them spend at least one night at her house so she could cook for and spoil them, and so Bryce could gift her the recipe of the caramel cake. 

“Thanks for lunch,” Diana turned to Bryce as they walked out the restaurant, “he is such a good boy. He takes such great care of his Mum.”

“I love you and will call you soon,” Tom said giving his mother a kiss.

“Diana, you are wonderful. I can’t wait to see you in a couple of days!” Bryce gave her a quick hug.

“Son,” Diana said softly in Tom’s ear, “I like her, do what you need to do keep her around.”


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Tom and Bryce reached their Bed and Breakfast in Inverness, dusk had set in over the Highlands. The room was large, though most of the space was occupied with a large king sized four poster bed. The wall art was various paintings and photographs that told the rich history of the Scottish Highlands, while the down comforter and linen had a more modern feel with deep orange and red tones.

Bryce dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and dove into its center, “this place is great.”

“I love to retreat here, read scripts and drink whiskey. It’s one of my favorite weekend getaways.” Tom sat next to her, “I’m happy to be sharing it with you.”

“What’s the plan for the night? Dinner and whiskey?”

“I have no plan. The only plan was to have you here with me. What do you want to do?”

She thought for a moment, “Downstairs, I saw something about a distillery that’s close by…the Tomatin? Maybe we could try to get over there before it closes? Have a tour…have a drink…buy a bottle…see where that takes us?”

Tom smiled, “I like that idea.”

When they reached the distillery they were too late for a tour, but the floor manager recognized Tom and took them on an unofficial look around. “What brings yer’cross the pond?”

“Umm…”Bryce looked at gentleman and smiled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t really catch what you said…”

Their tour guide threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Lass, you’d better get used to this fer the next day.”

Tom laughed, “He asked what brings you across the pond. He wants to know why you’re visiting.”

“Oh! I’m… so embarrassed. I’m here on a short vacation visiting him,” she said turning toward Tom.

Tom grabbed Bryce’s hand and smiled at her answer. “Oh, the lot of you gonna make women’round der world cry.”

Bryce shrugged, “I’m fine sharing.”

 -----------

 

After having samples of each batch of whiskey offered, they purchased four bottles and headed back to the B&B. “We should start carrying this at The Emerald. Cole would love it!”

“Have you spoken to her? How are things going back home?” Tom asked.

“I’m sure everything is fine. From the last year, she is used to picking up the slack when I’m not around…I swear, she can do anything.”

“She is amazing…”

“I know. And gorgeous. Like, Lee is so much prettier than me…don’t you think?” Bryce asked smiling at Tom.

Tom looked at her and laughed, “I-…umm, I feel like there is no good way to answer that question.”

“What? She is. Tell the truth… You’re blushing…you think Cole is prettier than me!” Bryce said wide eyed with a huge grin on her face.

“I- she is lovely… I don’t know….”

“Oh c’mon Tom, open and honest communication, right?”

Tom’s mouth gaped open as he thought about how to respond, “sure. She is….she’s…” his smile grew as he watched Bryce react to his response, “yes. She’s stunning. She really is.” He finally said shaking his head.

“I know, right!” Bryce replied.

Tom turned and looked at her, “you are truly spectacular, you know that?”

“Yea, I’m ok.”

“No, I mean it. You are quick witted and funny and smart…and while, I’ll agree that your sister is beautiful, you’re beauty is unparalleled,” he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“My turn to blush…”

\----------

 

When they arrived back to the room, Tom poured two glasses of whiskey, “Let’s get drunk and make bad decisions.”

“What type of bad decisions you trying to make tonight?” Bryce asked.

“I don’t know. But I want to get into trouble with you. You are the type of person that can find and create real trouble, and somehow manage to get out of it.”

“That’s true,” she laughed. “Once, when I was with Brian, this guy at this bar would not shut up about his ex-wife. He kept calling her all sorts of names and talking about her looks, and was just drunk and stupid…after 10 minutes of it, I was fed up…and really drunk. I turned to him and said something like ‘I could have told you she was all of those things, she chose to marry a sorry, weak, poor excuse of man, fucker like you!’.”

Tom’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I know. All hell broke loose. The guy stood up and knocked my drink from my hand. By the time he started shouting profane things my way, Brian had reached across the bar and clocked him right in the jaw. All this is going on, and I’ve made my way to the far end of the bar to reorder my drink and a shot of tequila.” She took another sip of her drink, “they both got arrested… Idiots.”

They both laughed.

“I can beat that. I had an old girlfriend who convinced me to wear a tank top that said ‘I heart’ and her initials. I was ridiculed worldwide for weeks…”

Silence.

Bryce looked down at her glass and before she could take another sip burst out into laughter, “what the fuck were you thinking?!”

“It was a joke. One of her friends had it and we thought it would be funny if I put it on…and then all these pictures got taken- and, it turned into this thing.” Tom shook his head. “I should have known better. The cameras were always around that one.”

“Yes, you should have known better.” Tom looked at her shocked at her response. “You can’t help who you fall for, but sometimes you have to be careful and protect certain parts of your life. If you knew cameras were always around…and people were always around, you should have been smarter. It was gonna get out, and if it was something you didn’t want out, you shouldn’t have done it…even if it was a joke.” She took a sip, “there are things I refuse to do in public with you. The last thing I want is for some picture to be snapped or some headline to emerge that jeopardizes anything you’ve worked for or isolates your fans… but that’s how I think. I’m a business woman through and through. Your brand is important, and we can’t go fucking around with it.”

“I don’t want to have to think about my brand when I’m in a relationship-“ he started.

“You always have to think about your brand. And, to be honest, if the person you are seeing isn’t thinking about it too, they aren’t the one for you… I’ve thought about us. And this. I know what I’m getting and what I’m getting into. There is a role I have to play, and if I weren’t ready to, I would have never let things get here with the two of us.”

Tom was quiet for a moment, swirling the liquid in his glass. “Does that mean we are dating? Are you my…” he smiled, “girlfriend?”

“I think so,” she said nodding her head. “According to Cole, we’ve been dating for some months now. So, may as well start admitting it to ourselves.”

They ended up finishing half of one of the bottles and passing out in the room before they made a decision of where to go for the night. Sometime in the early morning, Bryce’s phone buzzed. She untangled her body from Tom’s limbs and reached for the bedside table to retrieve it.

 

From: clizwood  
To: bmacwood  
Subject: Ummm…WTF?! {Saturday, December 30, 2017 7:13 am}

B-  
you’re probably asleep, but I thought you should see this photo and its caption on TMZ…how the fuck did they get this? Weren’t you just at this place a couple of hours ago? And how do they know you are a business owner, The Emerald is supposed to be kept quiet…and Make-A-Wish is for kids! For fuck’s sake.

I love you. Wanted to give you a heads up. Call me if you need to talk.

 –Lee

 

** TOM HIDDLESTON SPOTTED IN SCOTTISH HIGHLANDS WITH MAKE-A-WISH PARTICIPANT **

  
_The British actor and heartthrob was spotted earlier tonight at a whiskey distillery, holding hands with an Atlanta native and small business owner by the name of Bryce Wood. Wood is the owner of an Atlanta bar, The Emerald._

_Sources have confirmed that Hiddleston (36) met Wood (33) while she was undergoing treatment for a cancerous tumor found in her cervix._

_Hiddleston, known for his tendency to ramble about his philanthropic nature, may have gotten involved with the Make-a-Wish foundation of Atlanta while on location for Avenger’s: Infinity War. This looks like he’s taken his charity work a little too far._

_Slow down Tom, we know you like to move fast, but this speed might, actually, kill her._

“Oh for fuck’s sake is right!” Bryce sighed to herself.

“What is it? Why aren’t I holding you right now?” Tom asked, eyes still closed.

“We JUST had this conversation last night. JUST had it. And who jokes about someone dying from cancer…that’s not…it’s- really cruel,” Bryce said as she started to cry.

Tom’s eyes opened as he heard Bryce’s voice break. “What happened? Bryce, tell me what’s wrong.”

She tossed her phone towards him on the bed. He picked it up and read the email from Cole and then scrolled to the TMZ report. Before she could turn and grab her phone from him, he was up and on his.

“Luke, how the hell this happen?!... No right. They have no right!... They are using her sickness as tabloid fodder. It’s not a laughing matter!...- Yes, I know, but you are supposed to…no. Not to mention the branding of the bar, it’s not supposed to be widely known to the public….Yes, well, I suppose you better. Fine. Call me when you know more.” He hung up the phone and went to sit next to Bryce who hadn’t moved or said a word. “Darling, are you alright?”

She stared ahead. Not moving. Finally, with a heavy sigh and tears running down her cheek she said, “You know, I really could have died. Like, this thing came on with a vengeance and could have taken me out. And if the cancer didn’t take me out, the treatment damn sure could have. Chemotherapy is a tough fucking monster of a treatment. And right now, there is a so-called journalist who just made lite of that.” She looked at him, “I’m still coping with the fact that I had to go through this. I’m still wrapping my head around the last year and half of my life. Where everything was turned upside down because of this. I may not be able to have children. I may have permanent skin damage. And…and- these …assholes... are making fun of….” She trailed off as she began to sob.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close and tight to him as he could. “Oh Bryce, I’m so sorry. I am so so sorry.” He nuzzled into her hair as she continued to cry. “Please, tell me what to do. How can I fix this?”

“You can’t. All of my secrets are out…. For everyone to know and judge and see…. I can’t- you can’t put them back.”

Bryce pulled away from him, climbed up to the head of the bed, and covered her head with the blanket. Tom went to follow suit, but she tensed away, “please. Give me some time. Go.”

“Where would I go? Why would I leave you right now?” He asked confused.

“- because I’m asking you to… go for a run. Have a shower…grab some breakfast… I dunno. Just leave me alone for a while. Please.”

Tom hesitated before he got up from the bed and pulled on some shorts, a shirt, and his trainers. Without saying a word, leaving Bryce in a ball of tears on the bed, he took off for a run.

 

After a long 11 mile run, Tom returned to the room for a shower, and to hopefully talk with Bryce and try to take her mind off of the email. When he walked in the door, he noticed the bed was made and the room has been refreshed with new towels. He looked around and noticed that Bryce’s bags were gone.

“Bryce?” He asked, walking towards the closed bathroom door, “BMac?” He pushed the door open and noticed a note written on the mirror in a deep purple lipstick:

Tom-  
the restaurant has been swarming with people asking questions of the staff and my parents. Cole said the phone hasn’t stopped ringing at The Emerald and that she saw 3 different cars sitting outside of my house. I have to go home. Thanks for the short trip, it was fun while it lasted. I’ll call you when I land. –B

Tom read the message and shook his head, “Fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short Vignette

Cole walked into the office of The Emerald and looked at the blinking light on the phone, "I'm not even gonna deal with that now."  
She searched through the closing receipts from last night and grabbed the bank bag for deposit. She'd gotten used to handling the business side of things in the last year, though she still didn't like it. Front of the house in front of the customers was where she’d felt more comfortable.

On her way out and through the restaurant her Mom stopped her, "Cole? Are you picking your sister up from the airport later?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good... Bryce is tough, but these people are relentless. Even if it's only 2 minutes, you’re her big sister. Take care of her.... I'll see y'all later for the New year event."

Loading in her car, Cole thought about the times where she and Bryce had taken care of one another against the rest of the world. Cole remembered finding some guy pushing up against Bryce in a corner of a party in college. She'd pulled him off of her and punched him in the nose before kneeing his groin. She remembered Bryce rushing through her front door with a baseball bat, as Gavin pulled back to give her a matching left black eye, to the right he’d given the night before. And how Bryce went with her to every attorney’s visit to finalize the divorce. They had always taken care of one another, and this time would be no different.  

Right on schedule, as soon as the deposit was made, Cole's phone vibrated: 

Bryce: just landed. [11:45am] 

Cole: K. Be there in 20. [11:46am]

\----------- 

"Lee, I'm so happy to see you!" Bryce said climbing in the car. 

Cole looked at her sister, "you look like you've been crying for hours..." 

"8 hour flight... 8 hour cry." 

"But why? What are you crying about?" 

"Everything. I thought I was ready for this..." 

"You are. B, this is nothing. These words don't mean anything. And you have a really great guy who is obsessed with you. Tom fucking Hiddleston." Cole shook her head, "you've beat cancer. These assholes should be a cake walk.... where is Tom? I was sure he’d insist on coming with you." 

"I left while he was out, didn't want to burden him." 

Cole pulled over on the highway and slammed on the brakes. 

"Lee! What the fuck?" 

"No. B! What the fuck? Don't fuck this up. Don't mess up this good thing. Mom told me to take care of you, and taking care of you means more than kicking people in the dick. It means telling you when you are overreacting and doing stupid shit. Well, here we are. You're doing stupid shit.... you need to call him and apologize for leaving like that." 

"I don't wann-" 

"I don't care. Call him. Right now! Right fucking now or we will sit on this highway until the cops come and tow the car... I swear to God, Bryce." 

Cole waited as her sister dialed his number and put the phone to her ear. When the call went to voicemail, she pulled back onto the road, "he's on the way here. Guaranteed." 

"Can we talk about something else? Even if for a minute.... How's my nephew?" 

"He's fine," Cole said rolling her eyes. "He's with Dad, we are headed to pick him up now so Dad can get down to the restaurant." 

"Good, he'll cheer me up..."

 

As Cole turned the corner onto their parent’s street, she could see their Father outside on the front step arguing with someone.

“Is that Dad?” She asked.

Bryce sat up, “who is that he’s talking to?”

As they pulled closer, it was evident that there  was a camera around the guys neck and he had an iPad in his hand, in which he was tapping notes.

“Oh Hell no!” Bryce said opening the car door before it came to a full stop.

“Bryce! Don’t do anything stupid!” Cole yelled putting the car in park and following her sister up the driveway.

“Get off of my parent’s property! Now. I won’t ask again…”Bryce said rushing up to the paparazzi.

“Dad. Bryce. Go in the house. He wants this. He wants a picture of you B… just go in, and check on your nephew.” Cole tried to usher the two of them back into the house and maintain calm in the situation.

“Yea Bryce, listen to your sister. Go check on Knox-“ the man said, antagonizing them.

“How do you know my son’s name?” Cole turned around and focused on the intruder.

He smiled. Knowing he had struck a nerve, “it’s my job to know about Knox and Gavin and Martha Ann and Timothy…”

Before she could think, Cole had reached back and punched the man in the left eye. He went down to the ground, dropping his iPad and breaking it.

“What the fuck?!.. Why…How…fuck!” He yelled.

“How? Fucking CrossFit, Asshole, that’s how! Get off of my parent’s property! And tell all your friends that if I catch any of you near my parents, my business, my son, or my fucking sister….you’ll regret it.” Cole pushed their dad in the door and closed it behind her.

As soon as they were safe inside, she screamed, “FUCK! I know…I just know…at least two of my fingers are broken…”

She sat on the floor in the foyer as their dad went to get some ice and gauze to wrap her hand.

“B, stay with Knox….I’m gonna go to urgent care and get this taken care of….” She winced as their dad wrapped her hand, “I’ll be good to go to open for the New Year’s party tonight.”

“Are you sure? I can go with you,” Bryce said.

“No, you need to stay in the house for a bit while some of this calms down. Dad has to go to the restaurant…I’ll be fine…it’s fine,” she said through a forced smile that resembled a grimace.

 

Sitting in the waiting room, Cole scrolled through her phone. She’d received at least 10 texts from Bryce and others from friends and coworkers who had heard about the incident. She’d even received a voicemail from their mom, upset that she had resorted to violence. As she’d finally started to calm, an email came through:

From: twhiddleston  
To: clizwood  
Subject: Are You Alright? {Sunday, December 31, 2017 2:17pm}

Cole-

I just received word from my publicist that you were in an altercation with the paparazzi outside of your parent’s home. Are you alright? Is Knox ok?

Have you heard from Bryce? Has she landed yet? I am on a flight on my way over, now, landing in another 4 hours, and I haven’t heard from her. I’m worried.

Please let me know you are all alright.

Tom

 

From: clizwood  
To: twhiddleston  
Subject: RE: Are You Alright? {Sunday, December 31, 2017 2:22pm}

Hey Tom, yep. Punched a guy in the face on our parent’s front step. I’m sitting in urgent care right now…pretty sure I’ve broken, at least, two fingers, maybe my whole hand. He mentioned Knox’s name and I saw red. That’s crazy you’ve heard already… that type of news travels fast. Hopefully it doesn’t get you into too much hot water.

I picked B up from the airport earlier, she witnessed the whole thing. Actually, she was about to lose her shit on the jerk, and I tried to deescalate the situation; clearly that didn’t work. She tried to call you earlier, to apologize for leaving without talking to you first. Send her a message, she’s sitting at the house with Knox.

We’re all fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve punched someone on New Year’s Eve, probably won’t be the last.

See you in a couple of hours! –Cole

 

 

“It’s broken,” the on-call doctor said looking at the x-rays.

“What is?”

“Your entire hand… you’ve broken 3 of 5 metacarpal bones. We’re going to put a splint cast on.”

“Great.” Cole sighed. “I’m sure it’ll go great with my party dress for the night.”

“You’ll be fine. I can see this isn’t the first time you’ve had broken bones in this hand,” the doctor looked at Cole, “be careful.”

“It’s my dominant hand. The one I punch with. And I keep running into assholes to punch…”

By the time her cast was on and she was discharged it was already after 5. She needed to get home to get changed, get Knox to the babysitter and head to restaurant. She sat in the parking lot for a while to collect her thoughts. Tonight was going to be packed at the lounge, and whatever Bryce and Tom had going on was going to take top bill on Bryce’s priority list.

She reached for her phone and tapped out a text:

Can’t wait to see you tonight. I’ve had a shitty day. Make sure you come to the bar and we’ll figure the rest out from there! [5:15pm]

Her family was safe, and would continue to be as long as she had any say in the matter. Broken hand or not, it was New Year's Eve and she was going to have a good night... All she had to do now was figure out what to wear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I needed to get it out, because the next one is the one you've been waiting for. Until then..enjoy!

Bryce walked through her front door and sighed a sigh of relief. “What a day.”

Cole had come and picked her and Knox up from their parent’s house and dropped her off at home, she was happy to have a moment of quiet.

“I guess I can wear the same party dress I’d plan to wear in London for New Year’s…”Bryce said to herself preparing to get ready to head to the bar after the day she’d had.

As she looked through her mail and started to unpack her clothes, Bryce realized she hadn’t heard anything from Tom. It was about hour three on the flight that she started to feel bad about the decision to leave. She knew that she overreacted, and Cole made sure to remind her of that fact, but she wasn’t ready for everyone to know about her illness. She kept the details under wraps from a lot of people, and when they leaked that photo and that story, her choice to tell people was taken from her. Bryce hated feeling like she didn’t have control over her shit. And this last year, that was the only feeling she had, loss of control, that article was the icing on the cake.

She looked at her phone and scrolled to his number.

Bryce: I’m sorry my flare for the dramatics took over. Call me when you’re ready. [6:30pm]

Tom: And I was under the impression that drama was my specialty. Are you alright? [6:37pm]

B: I’m fine. Getting ready to head over to the restaurant and bar. I’ll have to tell you about the crazy shit that happened with Cole…. I’m really sad we aren’t ringing in the New Year together. [6:39pm]

T: I’m learning more and more that Cole is not to be trifled with, I can only imagine what happened with her today. Yes, ringing in the New Year together in Paris was a part of my plan. I guess plans change. [6:41pm]

Bryce looked at the last text, “Paris? Dammit Bryce, you walked out on a New Year’s getaway to Paris….”

She shook her head at herself and got up to shower.

Walking into her bedroom wrapped in a towel, she noticed a note written on the vanity mirror in her bedroom:

‘Some of the plans changed, but spending the eve of the new year with you is not one of them’

She smiled to herself and walked down the hall into her living room. There, Tom was sitting on the chaise drinking a beer and reading on his iPad.

“TWilly, you sneaky sneak...and I see you've caught on to how we leave notes in the Wood family.”

Tom looked up and smiled, “BMac. I don’t like being stood up. I, especially, don’t like being stood up when the woman I love appears to be in crisis.”

She walked over and stood in front of him, “I know. I’m sorry. But, I am so glad you are here….” She looked around, “how’d you get in?”

“When are you going to realize that Cole is my accomplice when it comes to you? She knew I was coming….may have helped me.”

“Tom, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I left. I’ve had the day to realize that it was less about the story itself- I don’t care that people know that we are seeing one another- it was more about me feeling like I don’t have control over my life. People making decisions for me, I hate that. But… fuck that article. And TMZ. And whoever’s their source…. How do you deal with this? It’s the worst.”

“It is not all fun. I feel like the general public thinks it’s all glitz and glamour, but it can be really difficult to have a real relationship.” He sat his beer down, “I forgive you. Don’t make a habit of it however. They will be back, and we are going to have to protect the things that are important to us… like this relationship. Didn’t you just say that to me the other night?”

“I did.”

“Sounds like you need to heed your own advice. I love you Bryce. And I’m going to protect that, and you, at all costs.”

Bryce looked at him for a moment as he took another sip of his beer. “I have something I want to show you… if you don’t mind being a little late to the bar for the party.”

She began to walk down the hall and Tom followed suit. When they entered her bed room, Bryce turned to him, looked him in the eye, and let her towel fall to the floor.

Tom’s eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side, “Darling,” he exhaled, “you’ve dropped something.”

“Come here…please,” Bryce said averting her eyes from his.

As Tom walked closer to her, she could feel her heart beat faster. He stopped right in front of her, but kept his eyes on hers.

“Gimme your hand,” she said reaching out. She grabbed his hand and laid it on the lower part of her stomach, “do you feel that?” She guided his fingers as it traced the vertical scar. “That’s my surgery scar. That is the location that a tumor was removed from my body…a tumor the size of a kiwi.”

Tom felt its ridges and traced the length of it, underscoring the scope of the surgery. He could feel her tremble as his fingers traveled lower to the end of the incision stopping before they traveled below her waist line. He dropped to his knees so that he was face to face with the scar and he placed the entire palm of his hand over it.

Bryce looked down at him, “do you see those purplish, green ugly blotches,” she closed her eyes thinking about how hideous it all must look, “those are side effects from the radiation…. I don’t know if they will ever go away.”

Tom examined each spot, tracing the outline of each one. He looked up at Bryce, “they’re beautiful.” She looked back, surprised at his reply. “This is a picture of the things that have kept you alive. They are all beautiful.” He ran his thumb over one spot, leaning in to kiss another.

He lightly peppered kissed across her abdomen as his hands reached up to cup her breasts.

Bryce’s breath hitched, “Tom- I…” she looked down at him as he continued to place small kisses along her scar, “I want you- I want to-“

He stood to his feet, leaving his hand placed on her abdomen, “what do you want Bryce?” He smiled wide, “Consent is sexy, Love. Just say the words.”

She closed her eyes, “I want you to make love to me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks for the patience. This past week I had some really knarly chemo treatments, so I wasn't in the best shape to write like I wanted to. Thanks for sticking it out with me.
> 
> We've reached the end of the story...though I am thinking of doing an epilogue. There is a little bit of smut, a little bit of love, and a lot of fluff. I hope ya'll have enjoyed; until next time!

_Baby, you and I got history_   
_and we can’t deny our chemistry_   
_So why the fuck are we a mystery?_   
_Let’s just go with the connection, give me your affection_

_You’re only brave in the moonlight_  
 _So why don’t you stay till sunrise?_  
  
_Your body’s looking good tonight_  
 _I’m thinking we should cross the line_  
 _Let’s ruin the friendship, let’s ruin the friendship_  
  
_Do all the things on our minds_  
 _What’s taking us all this time_  
 _Let’s ruin the friendship, let’s ruin the friendship_  
**_‘Let’s Ruin the Friendship’ by: Demi Lovato_**

 

Tom took a small step back, drinking in the woman standing in front of him. He knew that her trust of him was something rare. That her defenselessness was reserved for a small few, and somehow he was lucky enough to join their ranks. He was grateful for her confidence in him.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He could feel her chest heave against him, revealing her nerves. His eyes searched hers and he leaned in to softly kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss depended and he grabbed her bare ass.

Lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he could feel the heat of her center on his crotch. Tom walked towards the bed and laid her down. She writhed in an uncomfortable pleasure under his gaze as he disrobed to join her. As Bryce reached up and pulled him onto the bed with her, Tom slowly grazed her breast and captured one of her pert nipples in his mouth.

He let his hand scan her body, running it over her soft skin. His heart beat was rising and he was reeling from the way his body responded to the melodious sounds he was causing her to make. He could feel his erection grow with each moan she made.

Tom sat back on his haunches and slowly pushed her knees apart. His hand disappeared below her waist and he watched as Bryce reacted to the pleasure that his fingers gave. He slowly massaged her very swollen and very wet nub with his thumb, and pushed two fingers inside of her, feeling her walls clench around them. With every motion, he saw her trying hard to hold on to any sense of control she had, but she was slowly unravelling.

Before Bryce completely lost control, Tom stopped his assault. He leaned in to kiss the lower part of her stomach and he slowly inched his way down to her mound. He circled his tongue around her clit and moaned into her center. Pushing two fingers inside her again, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as she responded in-kind to his ministrations.

Bryce let herself bask in the pleasure; knowing it could only get better. She reached down and pulled Tom’s head from between her legs, watching him lick her essence from his mouth. He climbed up her body and forced a rough kiss on her, making Bryce taste herself on him. Pulling away, she looked him the eye and reached down gently stroking his hard member.

Bryce pushed Tom off of her and onto his back. She straddled him and leaned in for another fiery kiss. She looked down at Tom and asked him not to hold back. She wanted him to fill and ruin her mouth more than anything in that moment. Moving down his body, she grabbed his cock with both hands. He sat up and watched her as she eyed his glistening tip. Bryce licked the pearl of his excitement before engulfing him in her mouth. She kept her eyes on Tom as she took in as much of him as possible.

Tom couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He grabbed her mess of curls and gave it a tug. She flicked her tongue on the underside of his cock and she felt his grip tighten on her in response. Trying to relax her throat to take in as much as possible, Bryce realized how large Tom actually was. She wanted to make him cum; she wanted him to cum in her mouth. He asked for her stop, letting Bryce know that he was close, so she tightened her suction on his head and released it with subtle ‘pop’. She looked up at him and smiled, licking her lips and climbing back up, hovering her pulsating cunt over him.

Tom’s chest heaved as he positioned Bryce over the head of his cock and as she slid down onto him, his eyes shut from the tightness around him. Bryce impaled herself on him and held still; Tom squeezed her hips, and Bryce started to ride him with a slow grind of her hips. She threw her head back and closed her eyes from the pleasure. The roll of her hips was painfully slow, and Tom reached up to pull her face to his. They shared a kiss as Tom thrust up into her quickening the pace.

Tom sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and sucked a nipple between his lips. Bryce found a rhythmic bounce that lead to his deep penetration hitting her spot with every move. She knew her end was nearing. Tom could feel the pulsating of her cunt around him and knew she was close. He flipped her onto her back, without breaking their connection, and thrusted himself into her hard.

Bryce begged for him to ‘fuck her’. Hard. Tom lifted one of her legs and rested her foot onto his shoulder, opening her up, wider, for his movements. His hips snapped, quickly, as he drove himself harder and deeper into her. He watched her squirm and grab the headboard above her, grasping for any sense of control. Tom loved watching the woman below him; he loved the look of ecstasy on her face and the breathy obscenities that existed her lips. Her wet, swollen cunt tightened around him with a pulse and Tom pushed harder into her.

Finally, pushing her knees into her chest, Tom thrust himself into her once more. Then twice more and felt the pulsating warmth of her orgasm come dripping onto him. Bryce let out a scream of pleasure and the third thrust came and Tom’s climax poured into her. She could feel the warmth of their comingling orgasms spilling down her leg and into her ass.

Tom rolled off Bryce and laid next to her, examining the ceiling to clear his mind. His mind was clouded with this woman. When he closed his eyes he saw her face smiling from pleasure. He saw her lips wrapped around his cock. He saw the openness of herself she’d shared with him. He reached over and pulled Bryce onto his chest. They both laid in silence, breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Tom said, “I’m in love with you.”

 

\---------

 

“It’s about time!” Cole said walking towards Bryce and Tom as they landed on the top step at The Emerald. “It’s 15 minutes ‘til midnight and I’ve been waiting to have a shot and dance with my sister!” She looked at the two of them, “ah…. Ya’ll finally sealed the deal then?”

Bryce shook her head, laughing, “Stop it, Lee. We just had some things we needed to sort through.”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Tom said walking past them to the bar.

Bryce smiled, watching him walk away.

“Something happened…. Your hair is much more messy than usual. Looks a lot like ‘sex hair’. And…” Cole said looking her sister up and down and waving her casted hand at her outfit, “you’re wearing a crop top with your midriff showing… your bruises and scar showing…. So, I know something big happened.”

Bryce watched Tom order drinks for the two of them and continued to grin, “I mean… yea. We may have… ‘Sealed the deal,” Bryce said using air quotes.

“God, finally! I’m glad this broken hand wasn’t for nothing then….go on…tell me about it….”

Bryce laughed at her sister as Tom walked back with their drinks.

“10 minutes until the New Year, shall we dance?” He asked.

“Ash!” Cole yelled over the music, “SHOTS! The whole bar…on the house!”

Everyone in the establishment made their way to the bar as the three bartenders poured up shots for the crowd. Tom, Bryce, and Cole took two in a row before Cole pulled them both on the dance floor.

New Year’s Eve was the only night a year The Emerald had a DJ instead of live music. The décor was all golden with confetti, glitter, and twinkling lights everywhere. The bar was at half capacity, but the guests who were there, were there to party, and the area designated as the dance floor was packed.

Cole found her date, Jason, and Bryce raised her eyebrow as they began grinding on the dance floor.

“She looks lovely tonight…and very happy, even with a broken hand,” Tom said smiling at Bryce.

“Yea, she does.” Bryce turned and looked up at him as he pulled her in close and swayed to the music, “you look lovely and very happy tonight.”

“BMac, you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

“I think I have an idea… “

They finished their drinks and found a dark corner of the bar. As the countdown began to the New Year, Bryce felt Tom wrap his arms around her waist and nuzzle a kiss into her neck. She thought, briefly, of the hell the last year had been, and finally felt like the year ahead was going to be her best to come.

“Happy New Year, Bryce.” Tom whispered in her ear.

She turned to face him, smile spread across her face, “it is a new year, isn’t it? And, yes, I do believe it will be a happy one.”


	12. An Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months later, May 2018, London  
> Avengers: Infinity War premiere

“Bryce! What did you think about Tom in the movie?” Bryce turned to face the reporter as he pushed the microphone towards her.

“He was great. He is always phenomenal, in any role, but we all know that Loki is a fan favorite.” Bryce looked up at Tom and smiled as he squeezed her hand.

“And Tom,” the reporter continued, “the after party is being held at your new club? The Ruby Room? Are you excited to be entering into that business?”

“Well it’s not exactly a club. It’s more of a lounge. And I’m only an investor, Bryce and her sister Cole are the owners and designers and managers of it. I’m excited to have invested with two successful and savvy businesswomen.” Tom smiled. He loved giving Bryce praise regarding her business decision making. He loved how smart and prudent she was with investments and plans.

“I See,” the reporter said nodding his head, “Bryce you already own and run a successful business in the States, right? Anything going to be done differently this time around?”

“You know, Atlanta, where the bar is, had started to boom, kind of like a second Hollywood. And we tailored our bar for a more exclusive feel there. I love it here in London, and I wanted The Ruby Room to be more accessible. While it’s still a speakeasy and its location is kept under wraps, membership is more available to everyone.” Bryce answered, as she felt a tug on her hand.

Tom was signaling it was time for them to move along outside the theater. They answered a few more questions, he signed more autographs and snapped more photos, and then they were loading into the car.

“Can we just head back to the flat?...” Tom slid closer to her, “…back to _OUR_ flat?”

Bryce continued to look ahead, with a smile across her face, “nope. Cole just texted me and said that Ben and Sophie just arrived…and others are headed up. We have to go be good hosts.”

“They’ll be fine without us. _Our_ home is in disarray – “ he started.

“We just moved in, four days ago…” she retorted.

“I’m coming down with a massive headache…”

“Here,” she said handing him a bottle of water, “drink this. You’ll feel better.”

“BMac, I –“

“Nope. We are going. You just want to get me home and in the bed. I know what’s happening here.”

Tom laughed, “can you blame me? You’ve been gone for three days. I’ve missed you, terribly. And now I have to share you with the world.”

“Knox’s rec team made the playoffs. I had to go home for it. What type of aunt would I be if I didn’t show up?”

“I understand, darling. I’m not upset that you left, I just missed you. I spent the first couple of nights in our new home, alone.”

She shook her head, “I’m here now.” Bryce reached up, rubbed the stubble on his chin, and kissed him.

They made their way to Heron Tower, where The Ruby Rooftop Lounge was situation behind the guise of the Duck and Waffle restaurant 40 floors above the city. Cole, had come back with Bryce earlier that day to help with their A-list guests for the evening, since Bryce was officially a guest herself at the party. While, the two of them had recruited, vetted, and hired all of the staff of the lounge themselves, Bryce felt more comfortable when Cole was calling the shots.

When they exited the elevator and approached the hostess stand at the Duck and Waffle, Bryce leaned in and smiled, “hi Jennie. Umm… Gauntlet.”

“Hello Bryce! Hi, Mr. Hiddleston. Thanks for providing the password. Please head on down the corridor.” The hostess smiled at Bryce and Tom, as she motioned them towards a hallway.

“You are amazing…” Tom laughed, “You don’t have to give the password, You are the owner.”

“Tonight, I’m a guest of the party, and I don’t want poor Jennie getting fired because she got caught not following protocol.”

The Ruby Rooftop was different than The Emerald. It was two different rooms, one of which being a humidor. The interior design was a lot sleeker. The furniture was all black and deep gray with deep ruby accents all over the place. The orbital chandeliers that hung in the rooms had crimson pieces that reflected on the walls. Like with the Emerald, the bar was rectangular shaped and in the center of the main room. This bar however, was not made of wood, but of metal, with a charcoal colored marble top. The large room was surrounded on three sides by windows looking out into the city.

They walked through an unmarked service door, and before they could fully step into the room, Cole was on them, “Angela has to go!”

“What?” Bryce asked looking confused.

“Angela. They one you hired like two weeks ago. She’s gotta go.” Cole had a look of determination on her face Bryce had seen too many times.

“I’m going to let you two sort this out,” Tom leaned in and kissed Bryce’s cheek and winked at Cole as we walked towards his fellow cast mates.

“Why?” Bryce turned her attention back to Cole.

“Because she isn’t right to work here.”

They stood in silence for a moment, Bryce looking at her sister. Finally she took a deep breath and said, “Make sure she signed the nondisclosure form with her on-boarding paperwork. The last thing we need is her giving up our location and giving any details about Tom… will we be able to manage with four bartenders tonight?”

“Already checked, we can get her out of here now. I’ll hop behind the bar if need be, but those four are amazing and will be fine.” Cole started to walk away to complete the messy tasks of letting someone go.

“….Lee?” Bryce called, “What did she say about me?”

Cole turned towards her sister and smiled. “I overheard her on the phone saying it was only a matter of time before you got sick again, and by that time, she will have built a great relationship with Tom… some shit like that. I stopped listening….” Cole gave a wry smile to her sister and walked towards the stock room.

Bryce nodded in appreciation towards her.

The party was a lot of fun. Idris insisted on DJ’ing for a good portion of the night and had everyone on their feet dancing. Cole was right, the four bartenders they had were doing an excellent job of keeping the drinks flowing, and before she knew it, Bryce felt the warm buzz of intoxication spread to her fingertips. After a quick conversation with Mark, she made her way over to where Tom, Ben, and Rob were talking.

“I’m ready when you are, Babe,” she leaned up in his ear and said.

Tom looked at her and grinned, “you look like you’re a little intoxicated.”

“I am. Just enough to make decisions I wouldn’t normally make, but not enough to regret them in the morning.” Bryce rubbed his arm and turned to walk towards the door.

Tom watched her, then turned back to Rob and Ben both smiling widely at the exchange.

“I think you better go, my friend.” Rob said into his highball glass before taking a sip.

“I know that look,” Ben said. “I have two children because of that look.”

Tom bid farewell to his friends and made his way towards the bar to let Cole know they were heading out.

*********

“I love this neighborhood. I’m glad you agreed to this place.” Bryce said as they climbed out of the back of the car.

“I’m happy you agreed to spend half your time in London with me and to let me purchase a place that is ours.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

They made their way up the stairs that lead to the front of their brownstone. Tom unlocked the door and stood aside as he let Bryce in. The click of her heels echoed through the room, a clear indication that there was very little furniture and décor. Tom turned on the wooden farmhouse light that hung over their breakfast counter. He watched as Bryce walked into the sitting area and stood in the middle of the floor.

“When is the furniture supposed to arrive?” She asked.

“Tomorrow, hopefully.” He walked up behind her as she scanned the large room, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and breathed her in deep. He’d not been happier than he was in this moment. Somehow, in eight months, she had turned his life around. She had given back the pep in his step and the blinding joy of life. Not to mention how she had shown him the strength that resided in her honest vulnerability early on in their relationship.

“I love you, BMac.”

She spun around in his arms to face him, her arms around his neck. “I love you, TWilly.”

He pulled her body flush against his, and melded his lips onto hers. The kiss was passionate and full of lust. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled at him, “at least the bed is here. Care to make love to me in _OUR_ home for the first time?”

His eyes had turned a steely blue, and Bryce felt the goosebumps arise on her skin as he looked into her eyes. “Darling, I’ve been waiting all night for this.”

He walked with her, hand in hand, up the stairs to their bedroom. There was little in it; their newly purchased king sized sleigh bed and, what felt like, hundreds of boxes, suitcases, and wardrobe cases. Bryce walked in and stood looking around, allowing herself to be distracted by all the work that needed to be done. Tom walked up behind her and slowing unzipped the back of her dress. She turned her head slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of him kissing her shoulder. He slowly moved the shoulders of her dress as he caressed down her arms.

Tom loved her body. He had been in awe of its power during her chemo treatments, and now he took every opportunity given to worship it. Bryce felt the studded deep crimson dress fall down her body and pool around her feet. She reveled in the decision to forgo any under garments for the night, as she could feel Tom’s eyes on her. The air in the room was cool, but the heat from the night’s cocktails fueled her desire.

“Fucking hell, Bryce. You are exquisite. I’m the luckiest bastard this side of the Milky Way.”

Bryce, slowly, crawled up into the center of the bed and stroked the lush duvet, satisfied with her and Tom’s decorating decision. She laid back on her elbows and watched as Tom moved slowly around the bed. “You’re staring, Baby.”

“I’m admiring,” he countered as he loosened his tie.

“I want to admire,” she said smiling, “take that shit off.”

Tom laughed at her brashness. “Uncouth American,” he said as he did as instructed.

Once down to his briefs, he climbed on the bed and hovered over Bryce. He looked at her for a moment, before dipping his head and planting a kiss. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him down and closer to deepen their connection. Tom kissed his way, down her neck, shoulders, and clavicle, finding his way to her breasts. He cupped one as he began slowly nip at her harden nipple, his other hand massaging her other. Bryce arched her back, pushing herself into his mouth. Tom continued down her body and stopped at her abdomen. He always, made sure to stop here and pay extra attention to the places that caused her shame. He placed his large palm over her scar and softly kissed each spot of bruising from radiation. Bryce squeezed her eyes closed and allowed the feeling of admiration and love to wash over her during this moment of intimacy and care.

“Tom-,” she started.

“Yes, Darling?” He quickly answered, “tell me what you want.”

“I want to feel your weight on me. I want you to fill me….God, Tom – I …I just… I want you, please.” She almost whined in need.

Tom lifted himself and freed his erection; Bryce watched with heavy lidded eyes. He leaned down and teased the head of his cock at her entrance, kissing her softly.

“You want it?” He asked nuzzling and kissing round her ear and neck.

Bryce moaned, thrusting her hips up trying to force contact, “Yes. Please…..”

Tom pushed himself inside of her folds. Her warm cunt tight around him gave him pause as he caught his breath. Even after 5 months of this feeling, he was always amazed how wet and snug she felt to him. It was heavenly. It was intoxicating. It could make a sane man go mad.

He moved slowly, dipping down again and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Bryce moaned and clawed at his back as he started a steady rhythm.

“Tom…god….” Her mind was clouded as she tried to form coherent sentences.

“Yes, Darling… do you like it?” Tom responded, nit hoisting himself up on his arms looking down at her. She hummed a positive response. “Would you like it harder?”

“I- yes… harder….”

Tom pulled out suddenly, slowly stroking himself, “Turn over”.

He looked at her, the sweetness of the moment passed, a deep lust taking over. Bryce did as she was told, pushing her plump ass into him. Tom grabbed her waist and slammed himself into with an unceremonious thrust. His hips snapped quickly as his drove himself into her hard. A string of vulgarities and obscenities fell from Bryce’s lips as her legs begin to quiver and she could feel the orgasm building in her center.

“Fuck, Bryce.” Tom grunted as his nails dug deep into her hips. The friction created as Bryce forcefully pushed her ass back into him to meet his movements bringing him close to his end.

"Tom – Baby…fuck. I’m gonna cum…. I’m, I’m, I’m about to…..” She stuttered, threw her face into a pillow, and let out a scream of his name as she came, her cunt convulsing violently around him.

The feel of the tight spasms of her orgasm around him pushed him over the edge. With one last thrust and a pull of her hair, he pushed hard inside of her and found his release, grunting and moaning her name.

They both fell to the bed, out of breath and completely spent. They laid, staring at the ceiling, silently, for a moment, coming down from the high they had given one another, the heady scent of sex in the atmosphere.

Bryce started to laugh, “it smells like whiskey and sweat and sex…”

Tom turned and looked her, “that’s all you.” He joined her laughter as she smacked his arm.

“I know this may seem strange to do now,” Tom said calming his laugh, “but I can’t think of another place that feels as perfect as this.” Tom reach down a fumbled in his pants that had been discarded on the floor.

He turned back to Bryce, “Ok. Here we are, stark naked after a romp. This is my favorite place to be. Laughing with you, about something ridiculous that one of us has said or done. Nothing to hide behind, just the sheer affection and love that we have for one another. I want this forever. I want you forever.” Tom pulled Bryce in to his side and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her left arm over his abdomen.

“I want this forever too,” she kissed his chest.

“Good,” he said with a sigh. “So, it’s settled then. Maybe a spring wedding… in Piedmont park?” He asked as he slipped a ring over her finger.

Bryce froze at the comment. “I- …what?”

Tom sat up, forcing Bryce up and grabbing her hand, “Bryce?” He looked in her eyes, “Bryce, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”


End file.
